


Un genre caché

by Woshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Discrimination, Happy Ending, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Secret Identity, society
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woshi/pseuds/Woshi
Summary: [Two Shot] [Omegaverse] Après s'être planté au Grand Prix Final de Sotchi, Yuuri Katsuki, Omega dissimulé, voit sa vie chamboulée lorsque Viktor Nikiforov, légende vivante du patinage artistique et Alpha renommé, vient lui proposer d'être son coach.Dans un monde où d'autres obstacles sont à surmonter pour prouver sa valeur, l'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout?





	1. Un genre caché Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour! Je reviens avec une histoire qui a failli finir dans mon recueil de drabble, et puis finalement, ça me tenait à coeur d'en parler plus en détail.
> 
> Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un avis très réservé sur l'omegaverse, car autant il permet d'une certaine manière de donner des libertés, faire du mpreg et permettre à nos ships préférés de fonder une famille , c'est bien. Mais d'un autre côté, ça tombe parfois dans le cliché qui reprend toutes les tares de domination hétéro normée, mais en plus grave puisque ça prend une justification biologique. Et la plupart du temps, ça efface tous les problèmes de société qui pourraient y être liés alors qu'en soit, c'est un super support pour questionner des normes de genre et de sexualité.
> 
> Du coup, j'ai eut envie de bousculer un peu tout ça et faire une fanfiction un peu militante. Pas uniquement sur l'omegaverse, mais aussi, à travers ce thème, parler d'autres formes de discrimination. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez ~

Pour vivre heureux, il valait mieux vivre caché.

Dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, en plus de la séparation du sexe biologique mâle et femelle, existaient trois groupes d'individus; les Alphas, les Betas et les Omegas. Résultat d'une évolution biologique, ils virent leur corps développer un nouveau processus à la reproduction impliquant des phases de chaleur liée à l'ovulation pour les Omegas, et les mâles n'échappaient pas à la règle, dotés d'utérus au même titre que les femelles. Les alphas devinrent au contraire plus aptes à féconder via leurs organes reproducteurs développés. Les Beta, eux, n'eurent aucun changement.

À cause de cela, les Omegas furent longtemps considérés comme un groupe dominé. Au contraire, ceux qui eurent la chance d'évoluer pour devenir Alpha qui devint le groupe dominant.

La plupart du temps, la classe à laquelle un individu appartient n'est pas affichée aux yeux de tous, elle est simplement obligatoire sur la carte d'identité de certains pays. Mais les gens vont rarement vérifier ce genre de détail, alors il passe à la trappe et c'est facile de le falsifier. D'autant qu'avec les progrès de la médecine, doublée de l'avancement des luttes égalitaires, il devient facile de contrôler son corps afin d'en cacher l'essence biologique, et ainsi se faire passer pour un être considéré comme normal ou banal. Un Beta, somme toute.

Les Betas, ou ceux qui, enclavés dans cette hiérarchie, en payaient peu les frais. Ceux qui étaient encore en marge de l'évolution, majoritaires pour le moment mais voués à disparaître à terme. Ceux dont le corps n'était ni Omega, ni Alpha, mais resté encore à la division traditionnelle des sexes pour engendrer. Ni dominés, ni dominants, la classe moyenne par excellence dont tout Omega rêvait et tout Alpha redoutait. Mais c'était parce qu'ils existaient que les Omegas avaient aujourd'hui espoir d'une amélioration de leur condition.

Ainsi, Yuuri Katsuki a pu longtemps jouir d'une vie relativement paisible.

Bien sûr, il eut un choc pendant sa visite médicale, de découvrir qu'il était un Omega à l'âge de 13 ans. Son père, sa mère et même sa soeur étaient Beta, comme 80% de la société humaine, et autant de chance pour qu'il en soit un aussi. Mais il a fallu que cette immanquable évolution bouscule sa génétique. Il faisait partie des 20% restants, et malheureusement, ceux considérés comme les moins chanceux. Les 15% d'Omega. Ceux qui étaient tout en bas de l'échelle sociale, inférieurs mentalement et physiquement car ramenés à leur seul statut de procréation.

Et cela, même dans le monde du sport. Et le japonais ne voulut pas ça. Alors quand il fit part à son médecin de son désir vouloir mener une carrière dans le patinage artistique, en commençant chez les juniors, ce dernier se montra heureusement compréhensif. Ce qui était rare dans un pays reculé comme le Japon à ce niveau. Il lui fournit une ordonnance pour un inhibiteur d'hormone, qui faisait aussi office de contraceptif, ce qui bloquerait toute chaleur. Et il lui conseilla de cacher le plus possible sa nature d'Omega, car dans le milieu sportif, ça ne pardonnait pas si jamais ça se savait.

Yuuri comprit et commença alors une nouvelle vie de Beta.

Il s'entraina sans relâche pour perfectionner ses techniques, plus que quiconque, et faisait bien intention chaque jour à prendre sa pilule à l'abri de tous. Il avait déguisé ça sous des vitamines avec la complicité de son médecin, et seule sa famille était au courant pour son statut d'Omega. Même Yuko-chan et Phichit, qu'il adorait et avec lesquels il était très proche, ne savaient rien. Mais ils furent un bon test car ils le prirent totalement pour un Beta pendant tout ce temps, ce qui signifiait que sa couverture était opérationnelle. Il était donc prêt à affronter le véritable monde de la compétition.

Ainsi, il put rester dans cet état les cinq années qui accompagnèrent son entraînement à Détroit

* * *

"Regarde, c'est Viktor Nikiforov! Le plus grand patineur artistique du monde, une légende vivante!"

"Il a remporté cinq fois la médaille d'or au Grand Prix!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau et charismatique!"

"En plus, c'est un Alpha! La crème de la crème!"

"Ouai, il n'est carrément pas à notre portée."

Yuuri laissa les filles s'extasier devant celui qui était son idole. Lui aussi aurait bien fait la groupie, mais aujourd'hui, il était déprimé; il avait fini dernier au Grand Prix final de Sotchi, son chien était mort et cerise sur le gâteau, Yuri Plisetski, le médaillé d'or junior, était venu lui déclarer la guerre. Tout pour passer une sale journée. Après être sorti des toilettes, il n'eut pas le coeur à répondre aux questions de Moroka-san, pas plus que de supporter la proposition de Viktor de faire une photo commémorative avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple fan.

Dire qu'il avait pensé un moment qu'il pourrait se tenir d'égal à égal face à lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

'Il est un Alpha et moi un Omega. Il y a un fossé entre nous. Et pas seulement à cause du talent qu'il a..."

Il avait fait de son mieux, mais cela ne suffisait pas, alors peut-être devrait-il raccrocher les patins. Peut-être qu'au fond, en tant qu'Omega, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire et qu'il ne serait jamais au niveau de ceux au-dessus de lui. C'est ce qu'il se dit amèrement en rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel suivit par son coach qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait refusé de faire une photo avec la personne qu'il admirait le plus. Evidemment, il ne saisissait pas l'ampleur de l'humiliation que son protégé devait ressentir à l'heure actuelle.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire une dernière folie lors du banquet de Sotchi.

Déchargé de toute honte, le voilà avec plus de champagne que de sang qui coulait dans les veines, à se déhancher au milieu d'une foule sur une piste de danse improvisée. Avec le même gamin qui l'avait remis à sa place quelques heures plus tôt dans les toilettes.

Mais cela, Yuuri ne le voyait pas, trop aveuglé par l'ivresse. Il ne vit pas non plus à qui d'autre il proposait de danser; ni à Chris dans un concours de pôle danse, ni à Viktor dans un duel endiablé mais aussi terriblement complice. Évidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps au Japonais pour finir à moitié dénudé, dans ses bras.

Il se mit alors à sortir une invitation confuse puis un énième affront à ce qui lui restait de dignité;

"Be my coach, Viktor!"

Le concerné le regarda une seconde, avant de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Puis il détourna son regard vers Chris qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Bien sûr, cela lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre de ivre sur les bras à lui faire toutes sortes de propositions, plus ou moins indécente, mais celle-là sortait très clairement du lot. Et elle était peut-être celle qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. À moins que les battements de son coeur ne soient dus à autre chose, il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, cet adorable visage aux yeux brillant, les narines dilatées, les cheveux décoiffés et les pommettes cramoisies n'allaient pas quitter son esprit de sitôt.

Malheureusement, le responsable quitta sa vie pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Après cette rencontre, Viktor avait attendu patiemment de le revoir, sans grand résultat.

Il avait alors décidé de prendre les choses en main et de faire ses recherches lui-même sur ce patineur qu'il avait trop longtemps négligé. Il avait honte, en y repensant, de ne pas s'être souvenu même du visage et du nom de ses principaux concurrent au Grand Prix Final. Il avait tendance à évaser tous ceux qui n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux, mais là, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait fait la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie. Qu'il allait de ce pas remédier. Un peu tard, certes, mais y remédier quand même.

Katsuki Yuuri. 23 ans. Sexe Mâle. Type Beta. Nationalité Japonaise. Un patineur qui avait l'air banal, mais qui à force de persévérance, avait arraché sa place au Grand Prix final et percé au sein d'un milieu élitiste. Ce talentueux jeune homme compensait ses prouesses techniques un peu médiocres par des combinaisons et des enchaînements très réussies. Quelqu'un qui était conscient de ses forces et ses faiblesses... Peut-être trop conscient de ses faiblesses d'ailleurs. Cela se ressentait dans certaines prestations qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher du monde entier.

C'était aussi fascinant que frustrant.

Une fois ses recherches terminées, il se laissa choir sur son canapé en compagnie de Makkachin.

Quelque part, il pouvait comprendre ce comportement. La haute société était occupée par des Alpha. Même si d'apparence, le monde sportif semblait ouvert à laisser tout type de compétiteur faire ses preuves, dans les faits, les Alphas étaient souvent avantagés. Non explicitement, mais dès leur plus jeune âge, on leur inculquait le fait qu'ils étaient exceptionnels, au-dessus des autres Betas et Omegas, et donc ils étaient implicitement poussés vers le haut, tandis que lesdits Betas, et Omegas n'avaient pas cette aide insidieuse et ne se considéraient pas assez bons ou dignes et donc tentaient peu leur chance, laissant la place aux uniques Alphas, renforçant ainsi le cercle vicieux.

Ce problème était partout et ne concernait pas uniquement le sport; tous le haut de l'échelle sociale était encore en majorité représentée par des Alphas, que ce soit le milieu politique, économique, scientifique, culturel, artistique... Non seulement dû à une reproduction sociale explicite chez certaines familles conservatrices, mais aussi et simplement parce que les Alphas restaient entre eux. Dans les écoles, dans les loisirs, au travail; il y avait peu de mixité sociale dans les milieux aisés, alors évidemment, cela n'aidait pas forcément à se sentir à l'aise lorsque, petit Beta ou Omega, on débarquait au milieu de tout ça.

"Mais c'est justement pour ça que tu es captivant, Yuuri..."

Il avait assumé son rôle de Beta dans la compétition de haut niveau à majorité de composante Alpha, et il brillait d'une présence et d'un charisme aussi fort qu'un Alpha. Il n'avait pas à rougir de sa présence, même s'il se sentait illégitime et que cela se ressentait sur la glace. Si seulement il pouvait casser cette faible estime de soi, et l'emmener à s'imposer, il pourrait lui faire décrocher la lune. C'était d'autant plus frustrant en sachant qu'il avait perdu à Sotchi.

Quand la vidéo de la reprise de Stami Vicino du jeune Katsuki passa dans son fil d'actualité, Viktor su que c'était le moment.

* * *

"À partir de maintenant, je serais ton coach. Ensemble, on remportera l'or au Grand Prix Final"

Une fois passée la surprise, la peur, l'appréhension, la crédulité, Yuuri Katsuki du faire face à une grande angoisse. Bien sûr, le fait que Viktor Nikiforov soit venu en personne jusque chez lui proposer une telle folie était déjà en soi un rêve éveillé. Le voir allongé sur le sol de sa maison, manger son plat préféré, il n'y aurait jamais cru et pourtant, son coeur s'emballait à cette simple constatation. Et même quand il fut mis à un régime drastique sans Katsudon, même quand son rival homonyme vint le défier sur son propre territoire, le Japonais restait fébrile.

Il ne commença à s'inquiéter pour sa santé qu'une fois Yurio partit après l'Onsen on Ice. Quand lui et Viktor se retrouvèrent réellement seuls pour s'entraîner.

Bien sûr, il avait eu aussi des moments de peur avant; lorsque la légende du patinage s'était un peu trop approché de lui en lui caressant le menton et la main afin d'en savoir plus sur lui. L'Omega eut un petit moment de blanc par la gêne et l'ahurissement avant qu'un terrible rappel à l'ordre ne le percute; Viktor était un Alpha. Et même s'il prenait ses contraceptifs, son médecin lui avait dit de faire attention à ne pas rester trop proches des Alpha car certains avaient parfois des hormones assez fortes pour aller au-delà de ses inhibiteurs et réveiller son aura d'Omega.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Yuuri ne voulait pas que Viktor découvre, c'était sa nature d'Omega. Viktor était si charismatique en plus, qu'il pourrait bien avoir des phéromones assez puissantes pour déclencher les siennes. Alors il avait reculé extrêmement vite, à la grande incompréhension de son homologue. Par la suite, il avait bien fait attention à ne pas être trop proche du russe, puis des Russes lorsque Yurio était venu, car lui aussi était un Alpha. Quelque chose qui était encore plus compliqué à gérer.

Heureusement, Viktor restait plus souvent avec Plisetsky qu'avec lui, et finalement, il n'eut pas de complication.

Mais maintenant...

Maintenant Yuuri stressait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec son coach lorsque ce dernier tentait la moindre approche physique . Il était très tactile en plus, et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, dans les sources chaudes, en plein repas, parfois même pendant l'entrainement. Cela déclenchait chez le Japonais un sentiment étrange qui faisait battre son coeur rapidement et réchauffait son corps. Ce qui augmentait naturellement son angoisse d'être malgré lui sous le charme de ses phéromones. Il ne voulait pas d'une attirance aussi superficielle avec celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle et respectait profondément.

Il avait voulu en profiter pour voir son médecin et demander une pilule plus forte, mais il sortit dépité après avoir appris que la sienne était déjà la plus forte sur le marché.

Heureusement, avec l'été qui passait, les entrainements qui continuaient, les liens qui se formaient, Yuuri devint de plus en plus habitué aux contacts de Viktor. Et même si son coeur continuait à étrangement s'emballer, il était soulagé de constater que son traitement était assez puissant pour tenir ses hormones en retraite de celles de l'Alpha. Ou bien son corps s'était accommodé à force de sa présence et devenait résistant à leur assaut. Il n'en savait rien, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait eu aucune crise de chaleur en présence de son coach, ni même d'odeur particulière qui venait le titiller. Et c'était, il devait l'avouer, reposant.

Car depuis qu'il avait commencé la compétition, plus il avait grimpé, plus le nombre d'Alpha l'entourant avait croît.

Il devait par conséquent sans cesse être sur ses gardes, vérifier qu'il ne dégageait pas d'odeur, que les autres ne le regardaient pas étrangement et surtout, surveiller sa nuque. Car une de ses pires peurs, après celle de mettre un Alpha en rut, était d'être mordu. Les Alphas pouvaient en effet "marquer" les Omega en les mordant à la nuque jusqu'au sang, touchant directement les glandes qui sécrétaient leurs phéromones en y injectant les leurs. Cela en faisait ainsi une marque de possessivité puissante.

Normalement, il existait des colliers spéciaux pour Omega qui coupaient leur émission d'hormone, en plus de les prévenir de toute morsure surprise de la part d'un Alpha qui voudrait les marquer contre leur gré -ce qui était quand même considéré comme un crime dans beaucoup de pays, même si certains continuaient à amoindrir la chose-. Cependant, Yuuri était censé être un Beta, et donc ne pas avoir besoin de ce collier; il était donc forcé de s'en passer, sinon il attirerait les soupçons de ses pairs.

Avec Viktor, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait en confiance en présence d'un Alpha sans cette peur permanente d'être marqué ou inhibé par ses phéromones.

* * *

La saison de patinage se déroula comme elle devait se dérouler pour Yuuri.

Il passa les Nationales pour se qualifier, essentiellement composées de compétiteurs Beta, avec un Alpha dans le lot. Cependant, ce qui dénota fut la présence de Minami Kenjiro. Jeune patineur qui avait fait de Yuuri Katsuki son idole, il se démarquait par sa vivacité et son entrain sur la glace, mais ce qui surprenait aussi une bonne partie du public non habitué, était son statut d'Omega assumé. Cela lui valut des critiques de la part de beaucoup de ses pairs, mais également beaucoup de soutien de ceux qui réclamaient une meilleure égalité dans la société, faisant de lui une sorte de porte-parole dans leur milieu.

Aussi, il déambula fièrement avec son collier pour aller rencontrer Yuri et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur lorsque ce dernier ne voulait pas croire qu'il était fan de lui, et surtout de cette époque sombre où il était, selon lui, un bon à rien. Le jeune homme blond à la mèche flamboyant s'en insurgea;

"Tu n'as pas de passé sombre, Yuuri-kun! Ne te moque pas de moi qui t'admire depuis tant de temps et qui essaie de te rattraper! Je suis peut-être un Omega, et comme toi, je dois doublement faire mes preuves...non, je dois encore plus faire mes preuves! Je donnerais tout au libre demain!"

Yuuri se sentit pour la première fois mis au pied du mur et confronté à ce dont il aurait voulu éviter depuis tout ce temps. Ce jeune homme osait faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé; assumer d'être un Omega, et s'en servir pour montrer au monde entier que même en bas de l'échelle sociale, il pouvait atteindre les sommets. Cela ne fit que lui renvoyer sa propre lâcheté de se cacher sous un statut de Beta pour compléter en paix. Il tenta bien de faire abstraction de cette honte en se focalisant sur lui-même mais Viktor vint vite lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Yuuri, comment quelqu'un qui ne peut pas motiver les autres peut-il se motiver lui-même." Siffla-t-il de manière ennuyée. "Il t'a clairement pris comme exemple, car tu es un des rares Beta à avoir atteint la haute compétition, et pourtant tu ne prends pas en compte ses sentiments. Mets-toi un peu à la place des Omegas qui ont encore moins de chances que toi. Honnêtement, tu me déçois."

Le japonais regarda d'un air brisé le russe partir après lui avoir lancé ces paroles d'un ton froid.

Même s'il avait été dur, il était dans le vrai. Il ne se doutait même pas à quel point. Lui aussi il était un Omega, il devrait comprendre mieux que quiconque la peine que devaient éprouver ceux de son type à gravir les échelons et prouver aux autres qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles et incompétents simplement à cause de leur corps soi-disant faible. Juste parce qu'ils étaient faits pour procréer. Mais cela ne devrait pas leur enlever le droit de participer aux autres activités, et encore moins celles des élites. Et pourtant, le jeune homme brun s'en était en quelque sorte détourné en cachant sa nature.

D'une certaine manière, il appuyait ce système inégalitaire en se faisant passer pour un Beta. C'était Yuuri le Beta qui était un compétiteur international, et non Yuuri l'Omega. En inhibant ses phéromones et reniant sa nature, il n'avait fait que prouver qu'un Omega ne pourrait pas arriver naturellement là où il en était. Qu'il devait se "comporter" au moins comme un Beta. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Si les associations en faveur des droits Omega l'apprenaient, il serait sûrement hué dans son propre camp.

Il fit alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire; supporter Minami-Kun, qui avait ce courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et le prendre au sérieux lors de son programme libre, lui montrer qu'il ne le sous-estimait pas simplement parce qu'il était son cadet ou un Omega. Il patina, comme il n'avait jamais patiné avant. Fier, il leur montra à tous que lui aussi, il en avait à revendre. Il était peut-être un usurpateur, il avait peut-être un statut qu'il ne méritait pas. Mais il comptait bien prouver qu'il y avait le droit, tout autant que les autres, quitte à se cogner la tête contre le mur et aller à l'encontre de son coach.

Ce jour-là, il apprit une leçon importante sur lui-même et à travers ses réprimandes, il lut la fierté dans les yeux de Viktor.

* * *

 

Ses relations avec Viktor n'allant qu'en s'améliorant, Yuuri était désormais totalement à l'aise avec lui.

Cependant, lors de la coupe de Chine, ses nerfs furent de nouveau mis à rude épreuve. Cela ne devait être qu'une simple soirée bon enfant dans un restaurant chinois en compagnie de Phitchi et son coach, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son partenaire avait organisé un concours de descente de pinte avec Cielestino. Alors que l'italien agonisait sur la table et sous les flashs du thaïlandais, le russe, loin du coma éthylique, exprimait toute son affection pour le Japonais et son envie de prendre un bain aux sources thermales. Et pour ça, dans sa logique troublée par l'alcool, il fallait se déshabiller.

Et Yuuri eut chaud. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Bien sûr, il s'était habitué aux touchés de son entraineur, mais il restait des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas fou. Être peau contre peau en faisait partie. C'est pour cela qu'il veillait toujours à garder ses distances justement dans l'Onsen et retenait son souffle dès que l'argenté s'approchait de trop près. Honnêtement, le soir où ils avaient discuté de son programme libre, quand Viktor l'avait saisi par les bras pour le sortir des sources, puis par les jambes pour l'étirer, Yuuri cru vraiment que ses phéromones allaient se déclencher et le trahir.

Heureusement, à part l'horrible embarras d'être touché de cette manière, et la légère douleur d'être forcé de prendre des positions de ballet au milieu des bains sous les yeux des autres clients, rien de grave n'en était ressorti.

Mais il avait peur de ne pas avoir deux fois cette chance, et lorsque le russe s'attaqua à ses propres vêtements, il vit littéralement sa vie défiler devant lui. Surtout que son coach ne s'arrêta pas là et vint l'enlacer de manière assez possessive. Tout ça bien sûr sous les yeux de pseudo amis qui ne manquaient aucune miette du spectacle. C'était vraiment mauvais. Il ne savait pas pour les deux autres, mais Phichit était un Alpha. Certes, un faible Alpha, étant donné que leur collocation s'était bien passée. Mais il restait néanmoins un Alpha avec un odorat sensible, pouvant se réveiller à la moindre stimulation.

Le problème, c'est que Viktor se frottait à lui littéralement comme un animal en chaleur sous l'effet de l'alcool.

'Oh non... Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il sent mes phéromones? Même s'il n'en est pas conscient, son instinct d'Alpha risque de le pousser..."

Le pousser à quoi? Le prendre? Le mordre? Yuuri n'avait pas envie de savoir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était presque dénudé, qu'un Alpha se frottait à lui visiblement sous l'effet de ses phéromones, et que donc les siennes n'allaient pas tarder à se déclencher. Et avec la présence d'au moins un autre Alpha, qui lui était parfaitement conscient, il serait grillé. Pour peu qu'en plus de Viktor, tous les autres se retrouvent en rut, il risquait vraiment de passer un sale quart d'heure. Dans restaurant. En public!

Alors le Japonais tenta comme il put de repousser le russe avec toute sa force, en priant pour que les bouffées de chaleur qu'il ressentait ne soient que due à la gêne. Et le fait d'avoir été très proche physiquement de son idole -qui avait beaucoup perdu à ses yeux depuis le temps, il devait le reconnaître-.

Une fois les hardeurs de ce dernier plus ou moins calmées, aidé aussi par la massue de l'alcool, il put s'excuser convenablement tout en lui rendant ses habits.

"De... Désolé, Viktor a vraiment trop bu... je le ramène dans sa chambre."

"Dans votre chambre tu veux dire~ "

"Ne commence pas, Phichit-kun!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, Yuri rhabilla sommairement le russe et prit le taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Heureusement, Viktor avait somnolé tout le long et s'était effondré comme une loque une fois arrivée. En deux temps, trois mouvements, la légende du patinage artistique était en train de comater dans son son poulain, de son côté, remerciait simplement tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce contact prolongé avec un Alpha n'ai déclenché ni ses hormones, ni ses chaleurs.

À ce stade, cela relevait pratiquement du miracle, et il espérait que ça dure.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut dépité par cette photo de son pseudo meilleur ami qui tournait dans tous les réseaux sociaux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait sauvé les meubles.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Christophe Giacometti ne le surprenne par-derrière -dans tous les sens du terme- en se plaignant qu'il ne l'ait pas invité à leur petite fête. Yuuri se sentit se tendre immédiatement en sa présence et tenta de reculer alors même que le suisse suivait ses mouvements. Chris était un Alpha très fort et très charismatique. Le genre qui, comme Viktor, pourrait passer outre ses inhibiteurs médicaux et déclencher ses phéromones. En voyant le visage de ce dernier si proche, au point qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur corporelle, cela lui fut confirmé par une vague de chaleur qui prit son corps dès qu'il le ressentit.

Il déglutit alors qu'il tentait de ne laisser rien paraître à son confrère qui continuait à lui faire des sous-entendus salaces. Il avait appris à gérer ce genre de réaction, et son médecin l'avait bien prévenu qu'il aurait quand même quelques petits effets, car les inhibiteurs ne pouvaient pas tout cacher. Il fallait juste qu'il reste calme et ne montre pas de signe ou d'intérêt envers l'Alpha. Ces derniers réagissaient par instinct, ils ne devaient pas sentir qu'ils produisaient un effet. C'était une technique courante chez les omegas, mais elle marchait de manière très aléatoire.

Après tout, il n'avait pas survécu aux assauts de Viktor pour être démasqué par Chris!

Heureusement, ce dernier s'éloigna, non sans l'avoir reniflé, avec une expression étrange. Viktor intervint alors immédiatement après.

"Chris, comment ça va. S'il te plaît, laisse Yuuri en paix."

"Viktor... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le manger." Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil, d'un ton suggestif. "Plutôt, pourquoi tu joues à l'entraineur? Quand tu'n'es pas là, je n'ai aucune motivation..."

"Comme à chaque début de saison..."

Yuuri les laissa discuter entre eux pour aller plutôt s'échauffer. Le début de compétition s'engagea rapidement, et il put d'ailleurs en apprendre un peu plus sur les autres participants. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il y avait deux autres Betas et trois autres Alphas présents, ce qui était assez équilibré pour une compétition internationale. Si on omettait bien sûr l'absence totale d'Omega -officiel-,mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Les Betas avaient la parité, les journaux allaient sûrement se gargariser avec ça et oublier totalement que les Omegas existaient. Comme d'ordinaire, ils étaient invisibles sur la grande scène.

Le jeune Japonais sentit un malaise, mais préféra passer outre pour se concentrer sur son programme court

* * *

Les performances furent toutes acclamées par le public.

Il y avait tout d'abord Phichit Chutlamon qui avait dansé sur le roi des patineurs, se réappropriant ce morceau de son film préféré; sa prestance ne faisant aucun doute. Puis le jeune Guan Hong, montrant la délicatesse de son patinage, très modeste, à l'image de son statut de Beta, mais qui en constituait sa force. Leo de Iglersia le suivit, asseyant également sa passion pour la musique. Chris bien sûr envouta les foules de son excitation, ses phéromones d'Alpha touchant tout le monde tant il débordait de sensualité. Georgie clama à son tour toute son expression de colère pour la femme Alpha qui l'avait plaqué.

Et entre tout ça, il eut Yuuri, qui coupa le souffle de tout le monde.

Après avoir ordonné à Viktor de ne pas le quitter des yeux, il s'était élancé sur la scène et, une fois la musique lancée, sensuellement léché les lèvres pour lui lancer un signal. Le simple regard de Viktor lorsqu'il lança son regard d'introduction suffisait déjà à le satisfaire. Il n'était peut-être encore qu'une proie de choix pour ce publique qui voyait en lui le looser de l'an passé, mais il allait vite changer ça. Sitôt sa danse enclenchée, il mit de côté tout ce qui put l'entraver pour se concentrer sur sa prestation. Son eros se présenta sans faute et sans inhibition, imposant un tel charisme durant sa danse que tous furent au moins aussi envouté qu'avec Chris.

Ses gestes, son regard, ses déhanchés; tout débordait d'un charme magnétique qui laissait difficilement croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple Beta. En le regardant si sûr de lui, prêt à conquérir le monde et assumant le fait d'avoir volé Viktor, la légende vivante du patinage et l'Alpha le plus prisé, il sonnait une nouvelle revanche sur la vie. Que tous le regardent dominer la glace et Viktor; il n'était plus à genoux et c'était eux qui allaient être à ses pieds désormais. Cela ne manqua pas, et il sut plus tard que sa danse en avait échauffé plus d'un.

Un instant, il se demanda comment réagirait cette foule en sachant qu'ils se sont tous laissé prendre au jeu de séduction d'un Omega.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait, d'autant plus que cette audace le hissa à la première place du programme court.

* * *

Cependant, sitôt passé l'euphorie de la victoire, il du faire face à l'enfer de son angoisse.

Ayant déjà très peu confiance en lui et peu habitué à être en haut de l'échelle, la pression fut trop intense et il y réfléchit toute la nuit. Il avait montré un côté sensuel et dominant, mais n'était-il pas allé trop loin? Que se passerait-il le jour où on découvrira son secret? Et puis, quand bien même, il avait toute une saison à assurer; son programme libre allait devoir être impeccable, mais rien n'était joué, même pour lui. Il suffisait qu'il se plante pour que tout bascule, et pour que Viktor... Viktor s'en aille.

Car dès lors qu'il sera éjecté de cette saison, son coach n'aura plus aucune raison de rester. S'il n'était même pas capable d'aller jusqu'au Grand Prix Final, il n'en valait pas la peine, alors le reste...

Tout ceci remua dans sa tête jusqu'au lendemain où il du évidemment faire face à son entraineur qui comprit immédiatement ce qui clochait. Et malgré ses tentatives pour améliorer sa condition -le forcer à faire une sieste, ne pas faire de saut à l'entrainement, aller s'entrainer ailleurs-, rien n'y faisait. Yuuri était au bout du rouleau et Viktor n'avait jamais eu à gérer ça, même pas pour lui-même. Et si le patinage de Phitchi l'avait aidé la veille, celui des autres concurrents d'aujourd'hui lui mettaient encore plus la pression.

Il allait bientôt craquer, il le savait.

Alors Viktor prit sans doute une des décisions les plus stupides de sa vie; menacer Yuri de démissionner s'il échouait. Lui balancer dans la figure, sans tact, ce qui faisait très certainement l'objet d'une de ses plus grandes angoisses. On disait bien "soigner le mal par le mal", mais il y avait des limites et sans surprise, il recueillit des larmes et des reproches. Qu'il ne sut pas non plus gérer. D'ordinaire, il ignorait les reproches, mais là, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

"Je déteste faire pleurer les gens... je devrais t'embrasser?"

"NON!" Hurla Yuuri en sanglots. "Fais-moi confiance c'est tout! Tu n'as rien à dire, reste à mes côtés!"

Viktor écarquilla les yeux à ces mots qui avaient un étrange écho en lui. Il savait bien que son protégé parlait sous le coup de l'émotion et ne pesait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais le russe se demanda quand même s'il avait réfléchi à cette phrase. Son programme libre qui les avait emmené l'un vers l'autre...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, le japonais continua;

"Je sais bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait pour la compétition! J'angoisse tout le temps, je craque, je fais des erreurs et c'est pour ça dont j'ai peur! Parce qu'il suffit d'une erreur!" "Yuuri... tu es autant fait pour la compétition que tout le reste..." "Non! Je sais qu'au fond, je n'ai pas ma place ici! J'aurais beau essayer de toutes mes forces de m'imposer, de montrer que je suis digne, il y a des univers qui restent fermés! Je... je suis un Omega, Viktor! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi peut prétendre être au sommet du monde?!"

Le patineur russe écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation qui venait d'échapper de son poulain. Ce dernier du se rendre compte de sa bourde, car il écarquilla encore plus ses yeux en larmes et posa une main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié. Il n'avait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas? À en juger par l'expression en face de lui, il s'était bel et bien vendu comme un abruti. Ses larmes menacèrent alors de redoubler. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, c'était Viktor. Que ce patineur qui avait piqué son intérêt était si bas...

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le russe le coupa en levant la main;

"Yuuri, que tu sois Beta, Omega ou Alpha, ton talent reste le même. Garde seulement ça en tête. On en rediscutera plus tard si tu veux, mais tu vas bientôt passer, retournons en haut, d'accord?"

Le Japonais se contenta d'acquiescer, penaud, encore stressé mais étrangement soulagé d'avoir tout déballé, y compris son secret.

* * *

En effet, pleurer lui avait fait du bien, et c'est détendu qu'il se lança pour son programme libre.

Les sauts s'enchainèrent plus ou moins bien, mais toujours avec fluidité et une certaine aisance, compte tenu qu'il s'était peu entrainé. Il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il comptait se battre jusqu'au bout et captiver une nouvelle fois son public. Alors il continua de sauter, de danser, et de toujours plus se surpasser. Sur la glace, il n'était plus un faible, il n'était plus en bas de tout; il était un nouveau personnage. Un Yuuri qui se donnait corps et âme au monde, qui montrait qu'il existait, qui montrait qu'il valait tout autant que les autres.

Il n'était pas fatigué. Loin de là. Et Viktor, cet idiot qui s'était laissé déboussoler simplement à cause de sa crise d'angoisse, lui aussi, il verrait. Il verrait que son élève n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être stimulé par des récompenses ou des menaces. Il avait juste besoin qu'il fasse ce qu'il faisait d'habitude; croire en lui et rester à ses côtés. Avec Viktor à ses côtés, Yuuri sentait qu'il pourrait soulever des montagnes, traverser des océans et surtout, vaincre son pire ennemi; lui-même. Maintenant plus que jamais, il allait lui montrer.

Surpasser ses attentes. Et faire un quadruple flip.

Il fut bien trop élancé sur la glace et concentré à finir sa performance pour voir son expression à ce moment, mais même s'il avait chuté, il était fier. Fier d'avoir surpris le public qui n'attendait rien de très éblouissant de sa part. Fier d'avoir utilisé cette figure de Viktor à la fin d'un programme qui exprimait son amour. Son amour... Il ne connaissait pas le limité de sa puissance, mais il irait jusqu'au bout pour gagner et donner cette médaille d'or qu'il convoitait tant. Il prit la pose finale et chercha désespérément de son coach une réaction pour se rassurer de ne pas avoir été dans le faux tout le long.

Il le vit l'attendre au bord de la glace, et le japonais s'élança alors, tout émoustillé.

Mais pas autant que lorsque le russe bondit sur lui pour l'embrasser. Au moment où son visage se rapprocha du sien, ce fut comme si le temps s'était ralenti...non, figé. Les lèvres en forme de coeur vinrent se presser contre les siennes, tout doucement et gentiment, sans aucune prétention de domination. Juste un don de tendresse infinie. Puis ils chutèrent sur la glace après cet instant volé au regard du monde entier, comprenant le public et les caméras.

"C'était mon seul moyen pour te surprendre comme tu l'as fait." Déclara Viktor, ses yeux bleus débordant de bonheur.

Yuuri ne put que lui rendre son expression, tant il était heureux de cette réponse de sa part.

Ils ne purent rester ainsi tout le long néanmoins, et le Japonais dut aller se placer au podium pour poser avec la médaille d'argent qu'il avait durement méritée. Ce n'était pas encore l'or, mais c'était déjà un grand moment pour lui. Il avait gravi une marche vers la victoire et plus que jamais, il se sentait gonflé pour affronter la suite. La suite qui allait se passer en Russie, en territoire hostile. Mais pour l'heure, il était serein, et Viktor aussi visiblement, vu comment il paradait dedans les caméras en prétendant que tout avait été prévu depuis le début.

Son protégé n'osa rien répondre, bien qu'un peu exaspéré. L'euphorie était déjà en train de redescendre et il réfléchissait déjà à la conversation qu'ils auront une fois qu'ils seraient en privé.

* * *

"Tu... Tu n'as rien à me demander?"

"À propos?"

Yuuri s'entortilla les doigts, mal à l'aise.

Le chemin du retour s'était fait dans un grand silence, à l'intérieur d'un taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel. Bien que son entraineur n'ait pas montré de signe d'agacement ou quoi que ce soit, le japonais redoutait tout de même sa réaction à propos de ce qui avait été dit entre eux. Le fait qu'il soit un Omega et l'ai délibérément caché en se faisant passer pour un Beta au sein du monde du patinage. N'importe qui aurait déjà posé mille questions et les plus fermés d'esprits auraient sûrement été dégoûtés, ou bien ils auraient crié à la triche et au scandale.

Un Omega haut compétiteur dans le patinage? Même si ce n'était pas -plus - interdit, cela ne s'était encore jamais vu, du moins pas officiellement.

Le noiraud se releva du lit sur lequel il était assis pour s'incliner fortement face à son vis-à-vis.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Viktor! Par rapport au fait que je suis un Omega. Je ne voulais pas te tromper mais pour ma sécurité, je devais garder ça secret, même de toi..."

"Ah ça..." Répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'un air songeur. "C'est vrai que j'aurais apprécié que tu me le dises... moi qui pensais avoir instauré une vraie relation de confiance entre nous..."

Toujours incliné sous le poids de la culpabilité qui venait de s'alourdir, Yuuri déglutit. Sans doute pris de pitié, Viktor le somma de se redresser afin qu'ils puissent se regarder. Il fut surpris de ne lire ni dégoût, ni répulsion dans son expression faciale. Juste une certaine déception... Eh bien , savoir que le prodigue dans lequel vous avez mis tous vos efforts et sacrifié un an de votre carrière se révèle être quelqu'un d'inférieur socialement parlant, ça pouvait être décevant, en effet.

Comme pour couper court à ce genre de pensée, le champion du monde reprit d'une voix moins sévère;

"Yuuri, je te l'ai dit avant que tu n'ailles patiner aujourd'hui; tu restes le même, peu importe ta condition. Être un alpha ou un omega n'influence pas sur ton talent, et n'influence pas la vision que j'ai de toi. Tu resteras toujours le petit porcelet que j'ai vu patiner avec tant de passion sur ma routine ~ "

"Vik... Viktor!" S'exclama Yuuri dans un accent très prononcé, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait.

Le concerné eut un petit rire puis s'avança doucement de lui.

"N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es Yuuri. "

"C'est facile à dire pour toi Viktor. Tu es un Alpha et la légende vivante du patinage artistique. Tu es au-dessus du monde, au-dessus de tout. Comparé à toi, je ne vaux pas grand-chose."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place." Répondit mystérieusement le russe avant de reprendre pour couper les interrogations silencieuses du jeune homme. "En tout cas, maintenant que je sais que tu es un Omega, nous allons pouvoir mieux gérer ton corps. Je sais que tu prends des inhibiteurs, mais ils ne sont pas suffisants quand il y a trop d'Alpha autour de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Co... Comment tu le sais?"

Viktor se tu un moment, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, ou plutôt révéler. Cela semblait être important pour qu'il aborde un visage aussi sérieux. Finalement, il sembla avoir pris sa décision et avoua;

"Eh bien, Chris t'a percé à jour. Il a senti tes phéromones réagir aux siens."

"Que... Quoi! Attends, tu... tu étais au courant alors?"

"Depuis hier, avant ton programme court, il m'a pris à part pour m'en informer...j'attendais que tu me le dises de toi-même."

Yuuri se prit alors la tête entre les mains, se sentant proche de la crise de panique. Hier, ses peurs se sont donc trouvées justifiées; il avait finit par se réveiller en présence d'un Alpha. Et maintenant Chris était au courant. Et en plus il en avait parlé à Viktor. C'était une catastrophe! Simplement une catastrophe. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Chris, mais il connaissait ce dangereux secret, et que faire si jamais ça lui échappait, s'il en parlait à quelqu'un de moins bienveillant. La rumeur sur son compte finirait par circuler, et il serait percé à jour, et il sera banni du métier, et il ne pourra plus jamais être avec Viktor...

Ce dernier coupa ses spéculations pessimistes pour le secouer par l'épaule.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Ne t'en fais pas, Chris ne dira rien! Il gardera ton secret!"

"Co... Comment tu peux en être si sûr?"

"Crois-moi, il le fera. Personne ne saura que tu es un Omega, pas par lui en tout cas, je t'en donne ma parole!"

"Vik... Viktor..."

Yuuri craqua et se laissa aller dans les bras du soviétique qui l'accueillit tendrement. Il avait déjà pleuré pendant la journée, mais le choc de toutes ces révélations accompagné par sa médaille d'argent suite à son programme libre, c'était beaucoup d'émotion pour son mental fragile. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté, rassuré, ce que son coach était prêt à faire. Il dirait bien que cela faisait partie de ses fonctions d'entraineur -et sûrement ça l'était- mais même sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu laisser Yuuri dans cette détresse. Gentiment, il lui frotta le dos.

Un autre moment silencieux passa entre les deux dans cette tendre embrassade.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller Yuuri. Je suis là pour te soutenir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Merci Viktor."

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier." Rit ce dernier avant de faire face au visage bouffi de larmes de son élève.

Ce dernier le fixa alors avec une étrange expression qui ne ressemblait plus à de la peur, mais plutôt de l'appréhension. Il était en train de se questionner sur autre chose. Quelque chose qui semblait l'embrasser à en juger par la petite teinte pivoine qui coloriait ses pommettes. Avec un doux sourire, Viktor vint les caresser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je réfléchissais à... au... mmhh... après mon programme, tu sais...pourquoi tu m'as..."

"Embrassé?" compléta le russe. "Eh bien, c'était une autre preuve d'amour de ma part."

"Une preuve d'amour? Viktor, tu..."

Le japonais avait du mal à comprendre. Pas l'amour, mais plutôt celui de Viktor. Lui, il avait déjà mis un nom sur ce lien qu'il ressentait envers son coach; une envie d'être ensemble, de réaliser des choses ensemble. De se surpasser pour qu'il soit fier. Le bonheur d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenne aussi, et qui l'accepte comme il est. Il l'avait nommé amour. Mais qu'en était-il du russe? Ressentait-il la même chose? Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté; son entraineur lui avait juste vaguement expliqué ce qui l'attirait tant da son patinage, mais le reste...

Et puis, il y avait autre chose: Viktor était un Alpha. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, les Alphas étaient toujours un minimum attirés par les Omega, ne serait-ce que sexuellement. Il ne voulait pas que son entraineur confonde cette rencontre de phéromone avec de l'amour. Lui-même avait dû réfléchir un long moment avant d'éclaircir le fait que s'il avait dû être attiré par Viktor uniquement parce qu'il était un Alpha, d'une part son traitement n'aurait pas marché, et d'autre part, il n'en serait jamais arrivé là.

Il ne peut décement pas justifié toute cette implication, tous ces mois à s'entrainer ensemble, à partager des choses, se découvrir l'un l'autre simplement sur le compte de ses phéromones.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous le dire maintenant..." Tenta l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois biaisé par mon état Viktor. Je veux dire... si tu dois me dire que tu ressens vraiment de l'amour..."

"Yuuri, je t'assure, je te promets que ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à avoir avec de l'attirance purement physique ou hormonale. Celui que j'ai embrassé n'est pas un Omega, celui que j'ai embrassé, c'est Yuuri Katsuki, mon adorable petit katsudon qui m'a fait un quadruple flip et décroché une médaille d'argent."

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour qu'il sente les larmes revenir. Encore. Honteux, il se cachait de nouveau dans la poitrine de Viktor qui recueillit son embarras avec joie. Mais comment pouvait-il décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant? Même si le doute subsistait encore, son idole de toujours venait de lui dire qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'il était, sans tenir compte de sa condition d'Omega. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleure déclaration. Cela valait tous les Alpha qui auraient pu être attirés par lui. Largement.

Ils s'endormirent sur ces vives émotions.

* * *

La coupe de Russie arriva en peu de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

Cette fois, Yuuri se sentait à la fois plus paisible, mais un peu plus angoissé. Sa relation avec Viktor s'était considérablement renforcée depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé à coeur ouvert, et plus que jamais, il sentait un nouveau souffle de motivation à patiner devant un public pour prouver sa valeur. Son coach lui avait bien dit qu'Omega ou Beta, rien ne changeait le fait qu'il allait devoir s'affirmer et montrer l'étendue de son amour et de son charme. Conquérir ces gens qui ne misaient pas grand-chose en lui ou pire, le détestaient pour avoir volé leur représentant médaillé cinq fois.

Cependant, à côté de cela, la pression était justement assez forte, rien que par les concurrents; il y avait déjà Yurio, qui avait tout un fan-club derrière lui, et donc un solide soutient. Et le blond semblait bien déterminé à lui mettre la râclé de sa vie. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui; Michael Crispino était venu accompagné de sa soeur Sarah, tous deux connus pour être d'une famille de patineurs Alpha très douée. Emil Nekola et Seung-Il Lee également n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, l'un Beta, l'autre Alpha. Et enfin, Jean Jacques Leroy qui avait volé l'or à Yurio durant les compétitions précédentes. Sûrement celui qui avait l'aura d'Alpha la plus imposante.

En plus du fait qu'ils étaient tous quasiment étrangers, Yuuri n'était pas très à l'aise d'être entouré comme ça d'autant d'Alpha.

Ils semblaient d'ailleurs tous vouloir miser sur cet aspect pour leur performance, d'abord le Coréen qui voulait inspirer une sensualité masculine, puis l'italien qui voulait montrer qu'il était le mâle alpha défendant sa femelle (même si c'était sa soeur). Même le Tchèque se démarquait par ses performances techniques. Tout cet étalage de domination touchait malgré lui sa sensibilité. C'est pourquoi il préféra rester dans son coin pour se concentrer. Viktor, qui semblait avoir comprit son malaise, resta bien près de lui à surveiller l'approche de quiconque, comme Jean Jacques en l'occurrence qui avait cru bon de venir les titiller un peu.

Enfin son tour arriva, et sans surprise, tout le monde acclama Viktor.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. La légende du patinage artistique, le quintuple champion qui avait représenté leur pays et hissé ce dernier au sommet. Qui revenait au bercail en tant que Coach pour un retour en fanfare. Tout cela c'était bien beau... Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la place de l'argenté qui était en jeu, c'était la sienne. Et Yuuri, peut-être un peu agacé par ces cris, peut-être ayant un élan de domination à son tour après avoir dû subir celle des autres, décida de prendre les choses en mains. À commencer par la cravate du russe.

"Mon tour va commencer, Viktor."Murmura-t-il sensuellement

"En effet..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, toute la Russie va connaître mon amour."

Le Japonais s'élança par la suite sur scène et, comme coutume, envoya un signe érotique à l'introduction. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un baiser. Concentré, il entama alors sa routine, bien conscient de la pression qui pesait sur lui. Le monde entier ne souhaitait pas voir un Beta de bas étage qui avait fini dernier au Grand Prix Final continuer d'accaparer l'Alpha de renommée mondiale. C'était à lui de séduire ce public hostile avec, non pas ses phéromones, mais sa simple présence. Il les envouterait par sa danse, aussi bien que les autres Alphas, et arracherait cette place qu'il méritait.

À la fin de sa routine, il sut qu'il avait gagné son pari, et se dépêcha de revenir avec les quelques cadeaux qu'on lui lançait.

À son retour, il vit alors Yurio, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'Onsen on Ice.

* * *

Yuri Plitsesky était un Alpha, et comme tout Alpha, il était fier de le porter dans son identité et dans son patinage.

Alors quand Viktor lui avait collé l'Agape comme danse, et l'Eros à l'autre porcinet, il était devenu vert. Pourquoi un Beta qui n'avait aucun charme particulier devait danser un amour sensuel alors que lui y arriverait sans soucis rien qu'avec sa simple présence naturelle? L'Agape correspondrait mille fois plus à un Beta sans valeur, mais pas à un Alpha comme lui! Un Alpha qui devait danser un amour inconditionnel, un don de soi, sans aucune confiance en soi apparente? C'était du foutage de gueules!

"Déjouer les attentes du public pour le surprendre, c'est ma devise!" Avait alors dit Viktor.

Et il est vrai que le champion international était passé par tout style qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à un Alpha dominant. C'était même une des raisons de son titre de légende vivante, en comptant ses multiples victoires. Mais ça, Yuri s'en foutait! Cependant, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de jouer ce rôle de soumis. L'inspiration eut du mal à venir, mais il trouva finalement en son grand-père une représentation suffisante de l'Agape. Même si cela n'avait pas suffi à gagner, il était tout de même reparti avec sa chorégraphie. Et plus motivé que jamais à arracher cette médaille d'or et surpasser Viktor.

Puis Yakov avait appelé Lilia afin qu'elle s'occupe de son programme libre, mais également de toute son image.

Il allait devenir une prima. Et plus que cela, pendant cette saison, il allait jouer avec son physique androgyne et ses thèmes musicaux pour se mettre dans la peau d'un Omega. Il allait se débarrasser de toute sa fierté d'Alpha pour pouvoir proposer au public une routine exceptionnelle. C'était un pari risqué, mais un pari qu'il était prêt à prendre, et il travailla pendant des mois sans relâche sur cet aspect, se laissant pousser les cheveux et incorporant cette notion de grâce. Et pour le moment, ça avait porté ses fruits, puisqu'il s'était toujours classé sur le podium.

Son seul regret; se retrouver à chaque fois derrière cet enfoiré de JJ.

Tout n'était cependant pas rose, et même lui avait des détracteurs, notamment chez les associations égalitaires envers les Omega qui dénonçaient le thème de sa saison comme une appropriation d'un groupe dominé alors qu'en tant qu'Alpha, il ne comprenait pas les véritables préjudices qu'enduraient les vrais Omegas. Les Omegas n'étaient pas uniquement des créatures fragiles qui portaient la vie et l'amour, mais victimes tous les jours de discriminations et d'agressions à cause de leur statut. Beaucoup lui reprochaient de se servir de l'image des Omega pour son intérêt personnel et cela causait des remous sur internet.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il ne se sentait pas bien juste avant sa performance en Russie. Peut-être à cause du stress qu'on lui faisait porter. De l'absence de son grand-père... Ou bien de ces deux abrutis qui le narguaient juste en face parce que l'autre porcinet venait de marquer un score élevé à son programme court. Ils étaient justes répugnants à jouer les tourtereaux sous son nez!

"Yurio! Davai!" Cria Yuuri juste après que Viktor se soit littéralement mis à ses pieds pour embrasser ses patins. Elle était où la fierté d'Alpha, là-dedans?

"Yurio, Gamba!" Renchérit ledit Alpha avec la même tête d'idiot que son élève.

Ce fut la goutte en trop pour Yurio, qui, fulminant, se précipita sur la glace pour offrir une performance dont il fut sans doute le moins fier depuis un certain temps.

Et l'arrivée de JJ juste derrière lui n'arrangea pas les choses. Surtout que lui, il n'avait pas honte de porter sa fierté d'Alpha, jusque dans les paroles de sa putain de chanson!

* * *

Tout semblait parfait, mais il suffit d'un coup de fil pour faire basculer leur bonheur.

Ce fripon de Makkachin avait volé une brioche en trop, et était désormais au vétérinaire entre la vie et la mort. Et Yuuri savait à quel point le caniche comptait aux yeux de Viktor, au moins autant que le sien l'avait été pour lui. Et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner que son coach vive exactement la même douleur qu'il avait eue pendant le Grand Prix Final de l'an passé. Avec ce regret de ne pas être rentré à ses côtés pour ses derniers instants qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Viktor, tu dois rentrer au Japon, j'affronterais le libre seul!"

Évidemment, le concerné, aveuglé par son devoir, avait refusé en bloc. Laisser Yuri tout seul, en connaissant les crises d'angoisse en proie desquelles il pouvait être sujet? Si jamais ça recommençait? Il ne serait pas là pour le calmer cette fois. C'était hors de question de laisser endurer ça tout seul et prendre le risque qu'il se plante juste à cause de son absence. Quelqu'un... Yuuri avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, au moins quelqu'un sur qui compter...

Et c'est comme ça que Yakov se retrouva assigné au Japonais.

Personne ne comprit vraiment comment, mais ça s'était fait entre les protestations, les cris et quelques insultes. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça; Viktor prit le premier avion en direction du Japon afin d'aller retrouver son chien, déchiré par cette décision. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit calmé, il comprenait l'urgence de la situation. Il s'agissait de Makkachin, qui était comme sa famille, mais encore, il s'en voulait de le laisser seul en Russie. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, il lui donna toutes les recommandations à prendre.

"Si tu as des questions, pose-les à Yakov. Il t'aidera si tu lui fais un câlin. Oh, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est un Beta."

"D'accord."

"Fais attention à toi, prends bien tes inhibiteurs et isoles-toi des autres Alphas dès que tu ne te sens pas bien."

Yuuri acquiesça. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Viktor depuis que ce dernier était au courant de sa condition d'Omega. Avec tous les Alphas qu'il allait côtoyer, Yuuri allait être de plus en plus mis à rude épreuve à cause de ses phéromones. Jusque-là, c'était son coach qui s'était assuré que personne ne l'approche de trop près comme l'auraient fait Chris ou Pitchi afin de garder le secret, car le pire serait une crise de chaleur en pleine compétition. Cela l'angoissait beaucoup et Yuuri s'était d'ailleurs fait la remarque que si Viktor le marquait en tant qu'Alpha, tous ces problèmes disparaîtraient...

Mais il avait vite refusé l'idée même de se lier à Viktor de cette manière, même pour des raisons purement pratiques. Surtout pour des raisons purement pratiques. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se base sur un rapport inégalitaire, et il avait le sentiment que s'ils entraient dans ce genre d'engagement, il n'y aurait plus de place pour leur amour véritable. Ce n'était pas pour ça que Yuuri voulait patiner. Alors ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne créeraient pour le moment aucun lien Alpha-Omega, au moins jusqu'à la finale.

Pour conclure ses conseils, le russe vint l'enlacer tendrement.

"Pardon Yuuri. Même si je suis loin, mon coeur reste avec toi."

"Ne t'en fais pas Viktor." Répondit ce dernier, les rouges aux joues et le coeur bondissant.

"Yuuri... Quand nous nous reverrons, il faudra que je te dise quelque chose. Mais d'ici là, fait honneur à notre amour sur la glace, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

Ils se séparèrent sur cette promesse, le coeur gros.

* * *

Le libre ne fut pas particulièrement plaisant, pour qui que ce soit.

À commencer par Emil Nekola qui voulut tout miser sur ses quadruples en adéquation avec le thème inhumain de sa saison. Bien qu'il montrât un certain courage à tenir jusqu'au bout, il se fatigua bien rapidement et ne réussit pas à impressionner le public. Les mauvaises langues diront que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part d'un Beta d'avoir si peu d'endurance. Puis Michael Crispino qui dansa sur la glace une véritable rupture amoureuse dédiée à sa soeur après que cette dernière lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'elle le regardait en compagnie de Mila et Georgie depuis les gradins, Sarah ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes et dû aller s'isoler un moment. Puis elle le retrouva pour le féliciter, comme si de rien n'était et retourna rejoindre la rousse Alpha qui lui plaisait bien. Seung Il Lee n'était pas non plus dans son meilleur jour et ne réussit pas à accumuler assez de points pour se qualifier, ce qu'il vécut assez mal, même s'il persistait à le cacher.

Puis ce fut au tour de Yuri Plisetsky.

Cette fois, il patina avec une rage qu'il n'eut pas besoin de cacher, s'en servant pour avoir plus de force dans ses sauts. Plus que le Katsudon, il voulait battre cet enfoiré de JJ qui l'avait laissé sur la touche! Cette chorégraphie ne le correspondait peut-être pas, mais elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'assurer la victoire. La grace, la beauté, la force; il en ferait des armes pour arracher la médaille d'or. Et peu importe les critiques qu'on ferait sur lui et sur l'image qu'il donnait des Omegas. Il était un Alpha. Il était fait pour conquérir les sommets, point.

C'est pourquoi il sortit victorieux mais n'eut pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

Quand Yuuri Katsuki se positionna à son tour sur la glace, rien de conquérant n'émanait de lui. Il commença son programme, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il manquait une partie de lui-même. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Il manqua un de ses sauts, au grand dam de tous. Viktor... Il se demandait ce que le russe avait vu en lui dès le début pour vouloir en faire un médaillé d'or. Lui qui n'avait aucune aura, qui était en bas de l'échelle sociale, qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré à lui? C'était sûrement ce que se demandait aussi le reste du monde.

Il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose; personne ne l'aimait plus que Viktor.

Viktor qui l'avait rendu si fort. Viktor qui l'avait soutenu. Viktor qui l'avait accepté. Viktor qui l'avait compris. Yuuri ne voulait pas que tous ces efforts partent en vain maintenant alors qu'il était si proche de montrer sa valeur. Ce morceau avait été composé pour honorer son amour. Un amour sur la glace. Un amour pour ses proches. Un amour pour Viktor. Personne ne dansait mieux ce morceau que lui. Personne n'exprimait mieux cet amour que lui. Peu importe si on le pensait faible Beta, peu importe si on pensait qu'il avait besoin de la prestance d'un Alpha pour en tirer parti.

Il prouverait que seul, il pouvait encore gagner.

Et même si gagner était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il finit quatrième et qualifié de justesse pour le Grand Prix, il avait réussi à défendre son honneur. Au prix de son énergie vitale, mais au moins, il y était arrivé. Et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer Yakov dans ses bras alors que ce dernier lui faisait des réprimandes, encore pire que Viktor. Et comme un déclencheur, il décida d'enlacer à tour de rôle tous les patineurs qui passaient devant lui. Tant pis s'ils étaient quasiment tous des Alphas, il n'était même plus préoccupé par les phéromones tant il était dépité.

Dépité parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'une fois le Grand Prix passé, médaille d'or décrochée ou non, Viktor arrêtera de l'entrainer. Cela aussi le travaillait depuis un petit moment, et il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Même si le lien qu'il avait construit avec le russe ne s'effacerait pas si facilement, ils repartiront chacun de leur côté et ensuite... Ensuite, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir, car Yurio vint lui remonter le moral, à sa manière, avec une agréable surprise pour son anniversaire; des Pirochki au katsudon.

Juste ce dont il avait besoin jusqu'à retrouver Viktor.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'au Japon fut long, très long.

Et quand il arriva enfin de le hall d'arrivée et qu'il y trouva Viktor et -soulagement- Makkachin en train de l'attendre, il ne put s'empêcher de courir. Vite le rattraper. Vite le retrouver. Dire que cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils étaient séparés, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir dépendant de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, et pourtant, le voilà à se jeter dans les bras que le russe lui ouvrit. Peu importe si on les regardait s'enlacer publiquement, il avait passé depuis longtemps cette gêne.

Seule la chaleur de son coach comptait pour le moment.

Comme si leur coeur était en symbiose, tous deux avaient exactement réfléchi à ce qu'ils feraient une fois le Grand Prix passé. Une fois que Yuuri gagnerait, ou pas, ce qui adviendrait de leur partenariat, de leur relation. Cela le hantait depuis si longtemps déjà d'imaginer simplement celui qu'il avait tant chéri se séparer de lui. Tous ces moments passés ensemble ne s'effaceraient pas, mais les faits étaient là; ils ne pourront pas continuer ainsi si Viktor arrêtait de l'entrainer.

"Occupes-toi de moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrête!" Demanda-t-il presque sur le ton de la supplique.

Viktor le regarda surpris avant de lui embrasser délicatement le bout de ses phalanges.

"On dirait presque une demande en mariage."

Yuuri lui rendit son sourire avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Un mariage hein... Il savait à quel point cela faisait jaser entre Alpha et Omega. Deux couches sociales si différentes... Même si aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus illégal, c'était toujours aussi mal vu, surtout de la part de la sphère dominante. Le brun avait bien remarqué qu'on le voyait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que sa relation avec Viktor s'approfondissait. Les gens n'aimaient pas qu'un Bêta comme lui s'accapare un des plus charismatiques Alpha du monde du patinage.

Pourtant, cela faisait un moment qu'il était passé au-dessus de tout ça. Peu importe si on le voyait ainsi, il ne lâcherait Viktor pour rien au monde.

"En espérant que tu ne prennes jamais ta retraite." Déclara doucement ce dernier en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Le Japonais ne put retenir ses larmes et promis de décrocher l'or ensemble au Grand Prix Final.

Oui, c'était une promesse qui scellerait à jamais leur lien.

* * *

De retour à Hasetsu pour leur ultime session d'entrainement avant le Grand Prix Final, les choses avaient pris un certain tournant.

Yuuri décida, soutenu par Viktor et ses parents, d'avouer à Yuko-chan et Takeshi-Kun sa nature d'Omega. Minako-sensei aussi, mais elle avait visiblement deviné depuis le début, mais s'était tue par respect envers son élève et protégé. Les choses se passèrent bien pour le jeune homme, tous l'acceptant tel qu'il était et chassant une de ses plus terribles peurs. Car les Omegas étant considérés comme inférieurs, il arrivait souvent qu'ils soient rejetés de leur proche, voir de leur famille si cette dernière était Beta ou Alpha, le considérant comme un déshonneur.

La violence pouvait aller très loin à l'encontre d'un Omega, malheureusement.

C'est donc le coeur léger que Yuuri perfectionna ses deux programmes, déterminé plus que jamais à gagner l'or au Grand Prix Final. Malgré lui, ses espoirs et sa confiance de remporter la compétition grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait main dans la main sur ce chemin, pourtant sinueux, avec Viktor. Il se rendait compte de tout ce que le russe avait fait pour lui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté depuis son arrivée. À commencer par l'amour...

Cet amour qui existait entre eux, d'abord naissant et indéfini, avait eu le temps de mûrir à travers les épreuves et le temps. Quelques mois, et pourtant le Japonais avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait cet homme. Techniquement, c'était le cas, puisqu'il l'avait découvert durant son enfance. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce coup coeur qu'il eut pour cette silhouette si gracieuse sur la glace. Androgyne, libre, détachée du monde. Il lui avait semblé que rien de ces restrictions imposées par la société ne pouvait l'atteindre, sans regarder son statut d'Alpha. C'était juste un sentiment.

Yuuri avait toujours espéré patiner un jour de cette manière sans se préoccuper de ce qu'on pourrait dire sur lui.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable, Viktor." Lui avait dit un jour le fils cadet Katsuki, légèrement pompette d'une dégustation de saké. "Cinq médailles d'or au grand prix final, une quinzaine d'années de patinage derrière toi, et autant de temps a envouter le monde. Alors que tu es un Alpha, tu n'as pas cédé à la tentation de l'utiliser comme atout, et c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi."

"Tu trouves?" Avait alors demandé le russe d'un air énigmatique.

"Oui... Tu sais, quand t'es en dehors de la glace, on voit tout de suite que tu es un Alpha, mais dès que tu te mets à patiner... Tu n'es plus un Alpha, ni un Beta, ni un Omega, ni rien. Ce blanc immaculé que tu exprimes, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire aussi. Faire oublier aux gens ce que l'on est par la beauté de notre patinage... Je trouve ça merveilleux."

"Pourtant Yuuri, n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais déjà? Séduire les gens comme un Alpha alors que tu n'en es pas un."

"Pour Eros... Mais pour mon programme libre..."

"C'est la même chose. L'amour, Yuuri. C'est l'amour, indépendamment de qui le donne et de qui le reçoit. Cet amour que tu exprimes qui transgresse les barrières, c'est la plus belle façon de patiner."

"Viktor..."

Yuuri le regarda alors, les yeux embués d'une passion qu'il ne pensait pas connaître en lui. Recevoir un tel compliment de la part de celui qui l'avait inspiré, c'était presque comme un rêve. Et pourtant, il avait envie de faire bien plus. Il avait envie de montrer qu'avec son patinage si libre et si expressif, il pouvait aussi atteindre des sommets. Bien sûr, il refusait de croire que le statut d'Alpha de Viktor comptait dans la réussite de sa carrière, tant son talent était incontestable. Mais le japonais voulait montrer une autre manière de voir le monde.

De là est née cette idée farfelue.

"Et si on leur montrait Viktor. Si on exprimait ensemble cet amour au monde entier. Cet amour qui ne regarde pas ce que nous sommes, mais juste ce que nous ressentons?"

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce serait merveilleux."

De cette discussion naquit le patinage en duo qui allait sûrement marquer le monde entier pendant un long moment.

* * *

Le temps passait si vite durant les compétitions, et les voilà déjà à Barcelone, la veille du Grand Prix Final.

Le soir était installé, et alors que Yuuri se reposait du décalage horaire, Viktor profitait plutôt de la piscine dont l'hôtel offrait le luxe. Il ne pensa pas bien longtemps au sens que sa vie avait pris depuis sa rencontre avec son Japonais, car un certain Suisse vint l'accompagner dans sa petite baignade. Sa petite vanne le fit rire, sachant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien. Célébrant leurs retrouvailles par champagne et photos postées sur les réseaux sociaux, ils finirent par discuter de choses et d'autres.

"Comme ça, il t'a avoué qu'il était un Omega. Qui l'aurait cru?" Fit le suisse avec un air taquin.

"Je le soupçonnais un peu depuis le début pour être honnête." Répondit Viktor d'un ton absent. "Je le sentais tendu dès que je m'approchais de lui et il se frottait souvent la nuque. Il avait peur de ses phéromones."

"Je vois... C'est vrai que son traitement est assez faible. À la coupe de Chine, il sentait vraiment bon. Mais quel dommage de prendre des inhibiteurs. Si jamais ses chaleurs se manifestent, je veux bien être son Alpha pour le calmer~ "

"Même pas en rêve, Chris." Fit le russe avec un sourire néanmoins très sombre.

Le blond eut un petit rire, à moitié amusé, à moitié nerveux en voyant l'expression sérieuse de son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas possessif, ayant déjà me coeur du japonais et aucune raison de s'inquiéter de perdre quoi que ce soit. Mais quand ça concernait Yuuri, il était vraiment différent et même le blond n'avait pas envie de se frotter. Et cela n'avait rien à avoir avec une bataille d'Alpha pour le coup, ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Viktor avait juste ça en lui qui forcait un certain respect.

Ils changèrent de sujet rapidement de sujet jusqu'à ce que le médaillé d'or invite son partenaire dans sa chambre. Ils y trouvèrent un Yuuri dans les vapes et certainement pas prêt à les accueillir. Chris fut viré de la chambre avec une tasse de café et les deux tourtereaux purent profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil jusqu'au lendemain. Le lendemain qui serait la veille des courts du Grand Prix Final, et donc une journée décisive pour eux.

Pourtant, après l'ultime entrainement, Yuuri proposa étonnamment à Viktor de faire du tourisme, et profiter ainsi des trésors culinaires et paysagers du pays hispanique. L'après-midi fila à grande vitesse pour le russe, qui rivalisait sans problème en matière d'endurance lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping. La fin de leur aventure urbaine se conclut sur deux objets ronds et dorés offerts par le Japonais en guise de remerciement et de porte-bonheur. Porte-bonheur qui fut pris pour des bagues de mariage. Et Viktor n'arrangea pas les choses en annonçant des anneaux de fiançailles (et le mariage comme enjeu de la médaille d'or du grand prix final).

Jamais le japonais penserait remercier Jean Jacques Leroi de l'avoir sauvé d'une mauvaise passe grâce à son égocentrisme.

Pourtant, il ne cessa de remuer ses pensées durant tout le chemin du retour à l'hôtel. Viktor, qui avait bien remarqué son angoisse revenir au grand galop, décida de couper le mal à la racine cette fois et demanda à son élève ce qui le tracassait. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était des pensées sombres venir parasiter sa concentration.

"Viktor, tu penses vraiment te marier avec moi?"

"Eh bien, un jour, oui." Répondit le plus naturellement le russe. "Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas?"

Il pouvait difficilement imaginer les raisons pour lesquelles Yuuri ne voulait pas se marier, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Leur relation était difficile à définir, mais la placer sous le signe d'une union maritale ne lui semblait pas entrer en conflit avec ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il était conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres couples, si tant est qu'ils soient un couple, et peut-être que le Japonais avait une autre idée de leur lien. Mais il respecterait son choix, quel qu'il soit.

"Si un jour on se marie, est-ce que tu me... marqueras?"

Viktor le regarda une seconde, puis comprit.

Le marquer comme son Omega.

Les mariages mixtes entre Alpha et Omega n'étaient plus tabous, mais ils étaient encore empreints de fortes inégalités. Quand un Omega s'engageait dans une relation monogame avec un Alpha, la coutume était qu'il le laisse le mordre afin qu'il n'ai plus que lui. Par la suite, l'Alpha s'engageait à calmer toutes les chaleurs de l'Omega. C'était une vision obsolète, où l'Omega restait au foyer et élevait les enfants du ménage, et l'Alpha travaillait pour faire rentrer l'argent. L'Omega n'était vu que comme poule pondeuse pour son Alpha et ne servait à rien d'autre que ça.

Est-ce que Yuuri s'imaginait devoir rentrer dans ce genre de modèle s'ils se mariaient?

"Yuuri, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec toi. Si on se marie, rien ne changera à part l'officialisation de notre amour."

"Et mes chaleurs..."

"Tu pourras toujours continuer à prendre tes médicaments. De toute façon, tout le monde te croit Bêta, personne ne s'attendra à ça de notre part. Alors profitons-en."

Le regard noisette du Japonais alla sur le côté, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de quelque chose. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien de plus jusqu'au programme court de la finale du grand prix.

* * *

Le lendemain, la place n'était plus aux doutes

Yuuri exprima tout l'eros qui coulait en lui, plus uniquement pour charmer son public, mais bel et bien pour le conquérir et le dominer. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer, qu'il avait autant sa place que les autres dans cette compétition. Et pour cela, il décida, d'un commun accord avec Viktor, de tenter la combinaison qui le ferait gagner. Il s'élança, suivi mentalement par son entraîneur qui ne manqua pas une miette de sa prouesse. Pendant une seconde, ils volèrent ensemble.

Et le Japonais échoua.

De peu, mais de trop. Et même si son programme était quand même très bon, cette déception fut un coup dur pour lui. Mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire à ce sujet, et chacun assista au programme des autres chacun de son côté. Tous avaient leurs forces, mais Yuri Plisetski se démarqua clairement du lot, remarchant dans les pas de celui qui fut jadis son modèle pour le surpasser d'une grâce inégalée. Viktor le remarqua. Yuuri le remarqua. Yakov le remarqua. Tout le monde le remarqua.

Lorsqu'il fut annoncé que le record mondial du programme court fut dépassé par ce jeune homme à peine sortit des juniors, Viktor comme Yuuri sut que ça ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Ils avaient franchi un palier dans cette compétition qui ne pouvait pas être ignoré: le maître dépassé par un de ses élèves. Et dans ce monde où la question du mâle alpha dominant régulait les mentalités, on attendrait forcément des retours de leur part. De sa part.

Pourtant, le russe était loin de s'imaginer que les retombées seraient aussi rudes et aussi directes.

"Après tout ça, finissons-en."


	2. Un genre caché Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux mises à jour en moins d'un mois, la terre va s'écrouler XD 
> 
> Plus sérieusement, je suis contente d'avoir finti cet OS. Je voulais vraiment apporter ma pierre à l'édifice du genre de l'Omegaverse en m'en servir pour parler de l'inégalité et des discrimination, tout en prenant notre ship préféré pour l'aborder.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

"Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Viktor. Tu as été un super coach."

Le quintuple médaillé d'or n'était pas sûr de comprendre les mots qui sortaient de son protégé. Que voulait-il dire par "en finir"? Finir quoi? Leur relation? Laquelle? Celle d'entraineur ou... celle de futurs mariés? Était-ce une rupture? Cela ne pouvait pas être une rupture. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette dernière année. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur? Sa vision devenait floue, remplie de larmes qu'il n'arrêta pas. La première tombe à ses pieds, suivit rapidement d'un flot brillant et inarrêtable.

"Viktor?"

"Qui aurait cru que Katsuki Yuuri puisse être si égoïste?"

C'est vrai. Qui aurait cru qu'après avoir tissé un lien aussi fort, le Japonais y coupe court comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela ne voulait-il plus rien dire pour lui? Le russe ne voulait pas poser la question, alors il tourna le sujet sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Le fait qu'il se retire pour permettre à Viktor de revenir. C'était absurde. Idiot. Insensé. À quel moment avait-il pensé que ce serait une bonne idée? La légende vivante du patinage artistique n'avait pas besoin d'attendre sa retraite s'il désirait faire son retour!

"Remets les pieds sur terre!" Hurla-t-il d'un élan de fureur non contrôlé.

Ils en tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, les larmes incessantes de l'argenté atterrissant sur le visage confus du brun. Ses mains restaient fermement accrochées à ses épaules, ayant la sensation que s'il le laissait partir, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Son corps entier tremblait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement peur de le perdre. Sentant sa détresse, Yuuri soupira alors dans une tentative de reprendre son calme, et faire regagner le sien à Viktor.

"Viktor, j'ai l'esprit très lucide. Écoute, le monde a accepté cette mascarade pendant un an, il a accepté qu'un Alpha se retire pour laisser un Bêta prendre sa place, mais combien de temps encore ça va durer? Ils attendent que tu reviennes reprendre ton titre et... Et toi aussi, ça doit te manquer aussi."

Yuuri n'était pas dupe sur le poids social qui pesait sur les Alphas dans les hautes sphères: ils se devaient d'être toujours les premiers, toujours en tête de liste et conserver une place supérieure. C'était un modèle archaïque basé sur la domination pure et simple dans la nature. Même entre Alpha, la compétition était féroce pour être celui considéré comme le dominant ultime, et le monde du patinage ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Pendant des années, Viktor avait été considéré comme l'Alpha dominant de ce milieu, mais depuis son départ, les compétiteurs se battaient pour avoir ce titre officieux.

C'était aussi ça, l'enjeu du Grand Prix.

Beaucoup spéculaient sur qui de JJ ou Chris allait arracher ce titre, mais certains avaient aussi parié sur Yuri Plitseksi, et la performance de son programme court leur avait donné raison. Du haut de ses 15 ans, à peine sortirent des Juniors et de son physique très frêle, il était pour le moment en tête pour devenir le nouvel Alpha dominant du monde du patinage artistique. Et Viktor, qui était son ainé, voire son mentor, ne pouvait décement pas rester indifférence à ça. Pas après qu'il ait dépassé son propre record et le record mondial du court.

Instinctivement, un Alpha voudrait forcément tôt ou tard récupérer sa place de dominant, c'était juste... dans sa nature.

C'était ce dont Yuuri était persuadé. Et pourtant, Viktor écarquilla les yeux à cette explication, comme si ça ne lui avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit. Il se redressa enfin du lit et recula du corps de l'Asiatique qui reprit sa position assise initiale. Ses larmes enfin se tarirent, autant par surprise que par un sentiment bien plus amer. Et il rit. Non joyeusement, mais jaune. Très jaune.

"Alors c'est à ça que tu pensais... C'est comme ça que tu me voyais..."

"Viktor?"

Le russe ne cessa de rire, comme si quelque chose en lui était brisé, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon de chambre. Une fois calmé, il lui soutint un regard étrangement froid:

"Je n'existe qu'à travers le rôle d'Alpha visiblement. Toutes mes actions devraient forcément se faire en fonction de ce statut."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais..."

"Vraiment? Yuuri, est-ce que tu tiendrais le même discours si je ne prétendais pas à ce rôle que tout le monde me colle? Si je n'étais pas aussi naturellement parfait, charismatique et dominant? Si je n'étais pas un Alpha?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" S'exclama le japonais, désormais confus par la tournure de cette discussion.

"Parce que c'est le cas!"

Cette phrase, criée avec la même intensité et fureur, resonna dans leur chambre. Pourtant, Yuuri ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit pas son sens. Ou bien, il refusait de comprendre. Comme cela ne pouvait-il pas être le cas? Comment Viktor ne pouvait-il pas prétendre à ce statut d'Alpha dominant? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher? Voyant sa confusion, le russe soupira, autant d'exaspération que de résignation et s'expliqua aussi clairement qu'il put:

"Je n'ai pas de place d'Alpha dominant à récupérer, parce que je ne suis pas un Alpha, Yuuri. Je suis comme toi. Je suis un usurpateur."

Yuuri mit un petit moment avant d'assimiler la révélation de son interlocuteur.

Les rouages se mirent en place dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Pourquoi Viktor n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, comme ça pouvait être le cas pour Chris, alors qu'il était censé être un Alpha extrêmement charismatique? Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à ce qu'il y ait un pied d'égalité entre eux? Pourquoi avait-il toujours refusé toute relation hormonale entre eux? Pourquoi était-il si bien informé sur les Omega alors qu'il était un Alpha? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais une seule fois fait de commentaire sur l'odeur d'Omega de Yuuri?

Toutes ces questions avaient une réponse simple.

"Tu es un Omega?"

La question se transforma en affirmation quand le russe hocha la tête. Si Yuuri n'avait pas déjà été assis, il aurait sans doute eut besoin sous le choc de la révélation. Viktor et Omega étaient incompatibles. Viktor, si charismatique, si confiant, si dominant, si parfait, appartenait à la catégorie la plus basse de leur société. La plus effacée, la plus soumise, la plus négligée, la plus critiquée. C'était impossible à croire. Et pourtant, au fond, il le savait, c'était la vérité. Trop de choses concordaient et jamais le russe n'aurait menti sur un tel sujet.

"Mais comment?" Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

"Cela se diagnostique plus tôt en Russie, et il existe des inhibiteurs d'hormones beaucoup plus puissants sur le marché européen que le marché asiatique."

"Qui..."

"Yakov et Chris. Ce sont les seuls au courant."

"Pourquoi..."

"Tu me poses sérieusement la question, Yuuri?"

Comme un enfant pris en faute, le brun baissa les yeux. Il pouvait difficilement demander les raisons de Viktor alors que lui-même se faisait passer pour un Beta. Les raisons, il les connaissait très bien. Effacer les éventuelles discriminations, avoir l'esprit tranquille en compétition, éviter les jugements réduits uniquement à cet aspect. Oui, il comprenait pourquoi Viktor n'avait pas voulu assumer sa nature d'Omega. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris le risque de se faire passer pour un Alpha directement, qui exigeait beaucoup plus qu'un Beta passe partout.

Comprenant la question sous jacentes, le russe s'expliqua d'une voix plus basse:

"J'avais de l'ambition... On ne perce pas dans ce milieu en tant que simple Beta. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je sois sur un pied d'égalité d'emblée avec tout le monde si je voulais avoir ma chance, alors j'ai prétendu être un Alpha. Et ça a fonctionné."

Yuuri n'en revenait toujours pas. Viktor avait réussi à faire croire au monde entier qu'il était aux antipodes de sa véritable nature. Tout le monde était tombé dans le panneau. Tout le monde l'avait cru Alpha, et pas un n'avait même soupçonné une fois qu'il ne l'était pas. Au contraire, on le considérait comme le plus charismatique des alphas. Comment avait-il réussit son tour de maître? Cacher parfaitement ses phéromones d'Omega était une chose. Simuler celles d'un Alpha en était une autre. Aucun médicament ne réussissait ça, et même le parfum censé reproduire ces senteurs se détectait facilement.

"Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent croire." Expliqua simplement Viktor d'un ton amer." On surestime beaucoup trop le pouvoir d'un Alpha, comme on sous estime celui d'un Omega. Regarde-toi Yuuri: pas une fois, tu n'as senti une odeur ou quelque chose de ressemblant à mon contact, et tu ne t'es jamais posé la question?"

Il avait raison. Alors même que Yuuri avait toujours senti de légères senteurs de la part des Alphas qu'il côtoyait, Viktor était toujours resté neutre pour lui. Il avait simplement supposé qu'il contrôlait parfaitement bien ses émissions. Pour le russe, il s'était juste voilé la face, comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus loin et s'était contenté de l'image que Viktor lui proposait et le rôle qu'il jouait à la perfection. Seul Chris l'avait percé à jour, et encore, ce fut par pur accident, un soir d'oubli de médicament.

"Je pensais simplement que tu me respectais assez pour te contrôler." Lâcha Yuuri, prenant Viktor au dépourvut.

Le russe écarquilla les yeux à son tour, ne s'attendant pas à ce type de réponse.

"Pour moi, tu ne me traitais pas comme un Alpha traite un Omega... mais juste comme un être égale. Je n'ai pas posé de questions... parce que j'avais confiance en toi."

Ce fut à Viktor de se sentir incertain. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation qui allait de toute façon finir de manière désagréable. Surtout, ils s'étaient éloigné du principal sujet, qui était la retraite de Yuuri. Le médaillé d'or ne regrettait pas d'avoir dévoilé son secret, ayant prévu de le faire après le Grand Prix Final. Il regrettait juste les circonstances. Dans son esprit, il l'aurait fait pour prouver à Yuuri que leur amour ne connaissait pas ces séparations idiotes de l'espèce humaine.

"Écoute, arrêtons pour ce soir. Tu es fatigué et moi aussi. On en reparlera après la Final du Grand Prix."

Le Japonais ne protesta pas, sentant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à dire lui non plus.

* * *

 

Le programme libre fut riche en émotion.

C'était la première fois que Phichit arrivait au Grand Prix final, même s'il n'était pas le seul des compétiteurs. Mais cela représentait une aubaine pour lui de se faire remarquer pour son projet de spectacle sur glace. La question de la dominance de la sphère du patinage ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit malgré son statut d'Alpha. Il voulait juste transmettre sa passion et son amour de la glace au patinage. De la même manière qu'Otabek, prouvant à travers sa danse que même en démarrant médiocre et sans atout pour soi, en tant que Bêta, on pouvait gravir les échelons.

Un message qu'il voulait transmettre explicitement contrairement à Yuuri.

Jean Jacques retrouva également sa confiance après avoir cédé sous le poids de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'était plus question de prouver qu'il était l'Alpha dominant, mais juste de se montrer à la hauteur de ses fans qui le soutenaient jusqu'au bout. Y compris sa fiancée. Il remonta la pente jusqu'au bout, soutenu par son public. Au final, seul Chris avait décidé de prendre l'ascendant sur ses compétiteurs, et plus particulièrement Yuuri, et à travers lui, Viktor. Dire que ce dernier avait toujours réussi à conquérir un public en étant un Omega caché de tous.

Ce fut au tour du japonais.

Le tour de montrer son amour à tout le monde, Viktor en premier. Le temps de les remercier de l'avoir porté jusqu'ici. Sa danse résonnait autant de gratitude que d'un adieu qu'il semblait faire au monde du patinage. Il voulait faire son départ en beauté, emporter son secret avec lui tout en leur prouvant que le talent dans le patinage ne dépendait pas de leur statut. Il voulait laisser un message afin que son parcours ne soit pas vain. Et plus que tout, il voulait que Viktor soit fier de lui. Il ne voulait avoir aucun regret.

Alors il fit ce mouvement signature attendu de tous, et le réussit à la perfection.

Lorsque tout fut fini, il n'arriva pas à aller dans les bras de son entraineur. Il avait décidé d'en finir, et pourtant il ne voulait pas en finir. Assis sur le Kiss and Cry, il trembla d'appréhension jusqu'à ce que les résultats le hissent au sommet du classement. Il n'arriva pas à voir l'expression faciale de Viktor qui le pris dans ses bras, le félicita et accéda enfin à sa demande la plus chère. Ses deux recors personnels battus par ses deux protégés. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté d'alpha, mais de patineur.

Comme l'avait espéré Yuuri, il allait revenir dans la compétition.

* * *

 

Bien qu'Alpha, Yuri Plisetski ne se battait pas pour la place de dominant.

Il se battait avec exactement le même but que son homonyme: prouver sa valeur malgré son statut. Il était bien conscient d'être la cible de nombreuses critiques par rapport à son statut d'Alpha. Le fait qu'il ne le portait pas physiquement, et qu'il ne pouvait donc succéder à Viktor Nikiforov. Le même qui à son adolescence avait pourtant joué de ses traits fragiles pour brouiller les pistes sur son statut avant de se déclarer Alpha sous la pression médiatique. Personne n'avait remis en cause sa prestance dès lors.

Le jeune adolescent blond savait qu'il devait faire ses preuves à son tour, et il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Ce qui le portait était aussi le fait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre le comprenait parfaitement. Otabek Altin, ce garçon du kazakhstan qu'il avait rencontré bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et qui avait partagé son ressentit avec lui. En tant que Beta et en plus n'étant pas le plus gâté physiquement pour faire du patinage, il avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour gravir les échelons et devenir aujourd'hui un véritable héros. Et pourtant, malgré leur différence, il traitait Yuri comme un égal. Sans doute disait-il vrai en affirmant qu'il avait des yeux de soldat.

Implacable et inflexible, il marcherait droit en direction de ses rêves.

Aujourd'hui, la fée russe était bien déterminée à tous leur prouver qu'il méritait sa place. Indépendamment d'être un alpha, d'avoir des prédispositions physiques ou d'être simplement chanceux d'avoir un corps comme le sien. Il avait compris durant cette année qu'il devait mériter tout autant sa place que les autres. Et surtout, après avoir parlé avec Viktor de son retour, mais en plus de la retraite de Yuuri Katsuki, il allait montrer à ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire cette erreur. Sinon il le regretterait amèrement.

Et il réussit. Il s'en fallut de quelques centièmes de point, mais il réussit.

Il gagna l'or pour laquelle il s'était autant battu que ses compétiteurs.

* * *

 

L'annonce du retour de Viktor Nikiforov dans la compétition ne fut pas la seule surprise qu'il fit au monde.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient mûrement discuté avec Yuuri, en plus de la retraite de ce dernier. Et ils étaient tous les deux tombé d'accord sur un point: s'ils voulaient faire l'histoire et changer les mentalités, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se cacher. Au-delà de ça, ils ne voulaient plus être dépendant d'un risque qu'ils ne devraient normalement pas courir. Pas dans une société évoluée où l'égalité devrait normalement être faite. Alors ensemble, ils prirent la décision d'arrêter leurs inhibiteurs d'hormone.

C'est pourquoi lors du l'exhibition des finalistes du Grand Prix Final, ils furent repérés immédiatement.

Yuuri d'abord, suscita les questions alors qu'il arrivait avec un collier spécial pour Omega autour de son cou qu'il délaissa pour entrer sur la glace. À peine commença-t-il sa danse que son parfum se répandit dans toute la salle, amplifiée par ces années de restrictions. Ce fut une demi-surprise pour la plupart du public. Le Japonais avait toujours dégagé quelque chose de trop délicat, trop passif pour être un simple bêta, diront les plus crédules, oubliant la manière dont il avait charmé tout le monde avec son Éros.

Lorsque Viktor vint le rejoindre à son tour, la surprise fut totale.

Ce fut une explosion de senteur qui se mêla à celle de Yuuri. Leurs mouvements de corps, le fait de bouger d'un bout à l'autre de la patinoire, l'effort physique qui les faisait transpirer, et donc les faisait émettre deux fois plus embaumèrent l'ensemble de l'audience. Sensuellement, ils s'enlacèrent, se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, partageant tout ce qu'ils concentraient dans leur bulle. C'était entre eux et le reste du monde, et ils s'assuraient que tous le comprennent.

Personne, ni même les journalistes, n'arrivèrent à commenter ce qui se passait alors que deux Omega dansaient leur amour et s'exposaient sans honte au monde entier.

Plus tard bien sûr, une montagne de journaliste les mitrailla de questions sur l'origine de leur senteur, le fait qu'ils étaient bel et bien tous les deux des Omegas, qu'ils avaient donc caché leur statut depuis le début. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer longuement sur les raisons d'une telle dissimulation, faire face aux critiques des médias, mais aussi des fans pour lesquels c'était toute une image qui s'effondrait par rapport à Viktor. Et aussi la déception d'une bonne partie de leurs proches qui n'étaient pas au courant, mais qui comprendraient certainement leur choix avec du recul.

Oui, ils feraient face à tout ça. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient surtout assumer le fait qu'ils avaient déclenché inconsciemment la première rut de Yurio. Ce dernier décida de l'utiliser à son tour pour faire le show le plus érotique de toute sa carrière de patineur et laisser parler toutes ses pulsions d'alpha avec la complicité d'Otabek. Sans aucun doute, il avait dominé l'intégralité de la soirée, au point que même JJ n'osa plus faire le fier devant lui.

* * *

 

Une fois les choses tassées, la saison terminée et leur date de mariage planifié, ils prirent le temps de composer avec leur nouvelle vie d'Omega.

Ce ne fut pas forcément très simple au départ, parce qu'ils devaient tous les deux faire face aux discriminations qui les touchaient ouvertement. Et cela fut beaucoup plus violent pour Viktor, qui avait jusque-là joui de beaucoup de privilèges d'Alpha. Entre les regards dans la rue, les remarques et les messages sur internet qui les forcèrent à bloquer tout commentaire ou message privé quand on leur donnait l'occasion, le retour à la réalité était assez violent. Et puis il y avait leur entourage...

À part leur coach respectif, Chris dans le cas de Viktor, sa propre famille dans le cas de Yuri, personne n'avait été au courant de leur condition avant la révélation. Phichit l'avait plutôt bien pris, ayant toujours eu un esprit plus ouvert et égalitaire sur ce genre de question. Yurio par contre avait été assez furieux, voire vexé, mais n'était pas resté dessus assez longtemps. Yuuko-chan l'avait visiblement pressenti, malgré son statut de Bêta. En revanche, Nishigori n'en avait pas manqué une avec Yuuri, de même que Minako avec Viktor. Juste assez pour être vexant tout en restant dans le politiquement correct.

Yuuri avait serré les dents, Viktor avait rétorqué du passif-aggressif.

Le plus lourd était sûrement lorsque des gens se mêlaient de leur vie de couple, qui ne les regardait absolument pas. Comment faisaient-ils pour gérer leur chaleur sans Alpha et sans inhibiteurs? Comment pouvaient-ils se faire plaisir entre Omega? Puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux Omega, lequel était le dominant? S'ils se mariaient, qui allait marquer l'autre? Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait de toute façon sans un véritable Alpha pour gérer le ménage? Et comment allaient-ils faire pour avoir des enfants?

Les Omega étant très peu représentés dans la société, très peu étudiés et obligés d'être discret, bien qu'un couple d'Omega n'était pas rare (puisque traditionnellement, la mixité était interdits), ils suscitaient des fantasmes de toutes sortes. Cela les fatiguait. Entre les questions intrusives et les remarques désobligeantes, Viktor fut le premier à craquer lors d'une interview publique face à une énième interrogation le touchant lui et Yuuri qui n'avait rien à voir avec le patinage:

"Du temps où je me présentais comme Alpha, vous n'auriez jamais osé poser la question. Et pourtant, à l'époque, j'étais toujours la même personne qu'aujourd'hui, mais il suffit qu'on se présente comme Omega, et tout de suite on devient une bête de foire alors que nous sommes des humains comme tout le monde. Nous voudrions juste que vous respectiez notre dignité. Les Omegas sont comme les Bêta et comme les Alpha. On a juste la malchance d'avoir été désignés comme le maillon faible de la société, et cela suffit à vous laisser croire que vous avez un quelconque droit sur nous, de tout savoir comme si on était à votre disposition, alors que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé aux problèmes quotidiens que les Omegas peuvent traverser!"

Suite à cette interview, une grande vague de protestations et de solidarité s'est mis en place autour des Omega. Viktor n'était certainement pas la seule origine, mais en tant que figure publique et avec son discours, il a contribué à dénouer un peu les langues autour de son statut. Leur fan base d'Omega trippla également depuis ce jour et beaucoup commencèrent à leur pardonner la "trahison" qu'ils avaient faite en dissimulant leur identité. Beaucoup les encouragèrent à assumer leur statut d'Omega en couple et ils devinrent malgré eux un symbole de protestation.

* * *

 

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, les Omégas pouvaient très bien calmer leurs chaleurs sans Alpha.

Les chaleurs faisaient simplement parties du processus de procréation propice pour un Omega, se traduisant par une lourdeur du corps, une sensibilisation des sens, l'exaltation des pores pour faire échapper les phéromones et la préparation de manière générale du corps pour l'accueil d'un potentiel foetus. L'hypersexualité d'un Omega dans ces phases était sujette de beaucoup de fantasmes donnant lieu à des théories scientifiques fausses à ce sujet.

L'image véhiculée d'un Omega en chaleur se traduisait à celle du statut reproductif dans lequel on voulait les enfermer: une personne plaidant pour le sexe, uniquement de la part d'un Alpha, ne désirant qu'être enceinte et ne pouvant pas être rassasiée d'une autre manière. Les chaleurs pouvant être déclenchées plus tôt que d'ordinaire due à la simulation des phéromones d'un Omega par ceux d'un Alpha ont conduit aux raccourcit que les Alpha étaient donc les seuls à pouvoir les calmer en ayant des rapports sexuels qui satisfaisaient l'Omega.

Ce qui était totalement fallacieux pour la simple et bonne raison que dans la réalité, le sexe était rarement pratiqué pendant les chaleurs d'un Omega.

Si les hormones étaient en effet plus actives à ce moment, les répercussions des autres symptômes sur le corps de l'Omega coupaient beaucoup l'excitation. Bouffées de chaleur, jambes lourdes, fièvres, respiration difficile, mal de ventre, migraines étaient souvent au rendez-vous. Ces symptômes disparaissaient quelques jours avant la fin des chaleurs pour les plus chanceux, pouvant les laisser savourer éventuellement un rapport sexuel à but procréatif.

Mais cela évidemment, seuls les Omega le savaient parfaitement, les autres gardant juste l'image fantasmée des Omega en chaleur comme des affamés sexuels.

Lorsque Yuuri et Viktor avaient arrêté tous les deux leur inhibiteur d'hormones, ils durent faire face à leur première chaleur d'Omega. Dès le début, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en avait fait l'expérience. Les débuts furent pénibles, surtout pour Viktor qui avait eu un traitement plus radical qui ne laissait passer aucune hormone, contrairement à Yuuri qui avait pu expérimenter des micros prémices de chaleur. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce retour de bâton. Leur seule consolation était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à vivre ça.

"Ça va aller, mon ange?" Demanda le russe en tenant une bouillotte dans les mains.

Il avait négocié avec Yakov pour avoir droit à au moins deux jours de congé pour les chaleurs d'Omega chacun, puisqu'il n'existait légalement aucun congé existant pour ce cas.

"Oui." Répondit rauquement Yuuri, allongé dans son lit. " Je commence à m'y habituer... Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi violent." "Moi non plus. J'ai été cherché en pharmacie, mais ils ont très peu de médicaments destinés à calmer les symptômes des chaleurs des Omegas. Ils préfèrent se concentrer sur les problèmes de ruts des Alpha."

Il rit un peu jaune, car cela l'exaspérait en vrai. La plupart des médicaments ne concernaient que les Alpha, ou les humains de manière générale, Beta y comprit, mais très peu prenaient en compte l'organisme particulier des Omegas. Et quasiment aucun n'était bien sûr remboursé par l'État, ce dernier estimant que c'était "un luxe pour les Omegas" d'avoir accès à ces produits. Bien sûr, un luxe de ne pas souffrir pendant les chaleurs, qui arrivaient une fois toutes les six semaines, voire par mois pour les Omegas côtoyant régulièrement des Alphas. Quelque chose qui était à vie donc.

"Ce n'est rien... On fera avec, comme d'habitude."

Viktor lui embrassa le poignet mais n'en pensa pas moins. Une partie de lui regrettait que Yuuri ne soit pas réellement Bêta, car il aurait au moins échappé à toutes ces complications. Mais d'un autre côté, il était content de partager la douleur de son amant. Si lui-même avait réellement été Alpha, il aurait peut-être été moins compréhensif. Et encore, après toutes ces années passées à se faire passer pour un Alpha, il se rendait compte qu'il avait aussi malgré lui intérioriser certaines choses...

"Yuuri, tu ne regrettes pas que je ne sois pas un Alpha?"

"Pas une seconde." Répondit ce dernier. "Mais si tu l'avais été, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé."

"Vraiment?" Interrogea le plus vieux. " Tu n'aurais pas un peu craint... Tu sais, mes ruts? Ou juste le fait que je déclenche tes chaleurs? Enfin, peut-être que tu regrettes le fait de ne pas avoir un vrai mâle dominant..."

Le japonais lui posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Il devinait plus ou moins quelles sortes de pensées avait son fiancé. Il imaginait toute la pression qu'il dût avoir en tant qu'Alpha, qui s'amplifiait maintenant qu'il était révélé Omega. Un Alpha devait toujours être parfait, toujours guider et contrôler son Omega, le faire se sentir mieux pendant ses chaleurs, le satisfaire sexuellement et l'entretenir. Même s'il n'en était pas un, Viktor avait assimilé ce rôle, et voulait malgré lui être l'Alpha que Yuuri n'aura jamais.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'Alpha, Viktor." Fit ce dernier. "J'ai juste besoin de toi."

"Yuuri..."

"Dis moi Viktor, tu m'aimais déjà en pensant que j'étais un Bêta?"

"Depuis le premier jour."

C'est en prononçant ces paroles que Viktor comprit ce que voulait dire Yuuri. Un Bêta n'avait rien d'attirant pour un Alpha, ni pour un Omega. Pourtant, Viktor, en tant qu'Omega dissimulé sous une identité d'Alpha était tombé sous son charme. Pas parce que l'Alpha voulait un partenaire de reproduction, pas parce que l'Omega recherchait la protection d'un dominant. Mais parce que l'homme en lui voulait juste cette personne qui avait ébloui sa vie partagée cette lumière avec lui.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire, se promettant implicitement de ne plus jamais regretter leur condition

* * *

 

Heureusement, ils avaient la chance d'être dans un environnement qui les préservait.

Yakov, au courant depuis le début de la vraie nature de Viktor, faisait attention à ce que personne n'ait de regard ou de mot déplacé envers son protégé qui venait s'entraîner sans collier, de même que son fiancé. Sans surprise, la plupart des patineurs étaient des Alpha. Cela ne voulait bien sûr pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas se tenir, mais l'inconscience de certains propos suffisait parfois à blesser. Le fait qu'ils attiraient l'attention sans leur collier, comme s'ils voulaient attisaient les autres par exemple. Alors que bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Et puis pourquoi ce serait toujours aux Omega de bloquer leurs phéromones pour éviter de déclencher des chaleurs et des ruts, pourquoi les Alphas ne pourraient-ils pas le faire également vu que leurs phéromones aussi ont leur rôle à jouer là-dedans?"

Cette question suscitait les moqueries pour les plus réactionnaires, mais touchait la vérité.

"En tout cas, ça ne change rien que tu sois un Alpha ou un Omega." Fit Yuuri au bord de la patinoire une fois que Viktor ait patiné son prochain programme court. "Tu resteras toujours la légende vivante qui a dominé le monde du patinage artistique."

"Et toi celui qui a battu le record de cette même légende." Répondit tendrement Viktor. "Cette année encore, nous leur montrerons que le talent n'est pas une question de statut."

Leur détermination ne pouvait qu'inspirer le respect.

Ensemble, ils montrèrent une nouvelle image des Omega. Celle de conquérants, de personnes qui osent se mettre sur le devant de la scène, qui ne sont pas soumis aux Bêta ou aux Alpha. Des humains, simplement, avec leur propre dignité et leur détermination. Ils n'allaient bien sûr pas changer la mentalité de toute une société concernant leur statut, mais au moins ils donneraient un exemple à leurs semblables, pour les encourager eux aussi à sortir de leur bulle, de la discrimination qu'on leur imposait et montrer que les Omega aussi existent en dehors du rôle qu'on leur a donné.

Cette année, avec leur médaille d'or et d'argent, ils ont à leur manière marquée l'histoire.

* * *

 

Dit Yuri, j'y songe depuis un certain moment mais... est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un enfant avec moi?"

Viktor lui avait lancé ça, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au lit après avoir chaudement fait l'amour. Allongé, l'homme aux cheveux argentés caressait gentiment le ventre de son amant qui était encore recouvert de leur fluide corporel. Lentement, comme s'il prenait soin de la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné mais aussi quelque part, très heureux, d'être à ce point choyé par son mari. Il posa ses propres mains sur celle du russe et lui rendit un doux sourire.

"Pour tout te dire, j'y pense aussi Viktor. Mais je ne sais pas si biologiquement, on peut..."

"C'est possible entre deux Omegas, j'ai vérifié." Il eut un petit rire à l'expression surprise du japonais et renchérit. "Il y a eu des études là-dessus, et même si les Omega sont ceux qui ont le moins de probabilité de concevoir avec un autre Omega, ça s'est déjà vu."

En effet, Viktor ayant pris la chose au sérieux, il avait épluché toutes les recherches scientifiques pour découvrir des choses intéressantes. Déjà, exactement comme pour les chaleurs, la légende urbaine comme quoi seul un Alpha pourrait mettre un Omega de même sexe enceint avait été colporté pour asseoir leur domination traditionnelle et s'assurer d'avoir toutes les clefs de la reproduction en main, puisque la plupart des Alphas étaient des hommes. La réalité était bien plus complexe. Les études historiques et sociologiques qui avaient démantelé ça étaient récentes et rencontraient encore des résistances.

Cependant, elles furent appuyées sur d'autres études biologiques qui avaient prouvé que même si leur taux de concentration de sperme était plus faible que les Alpha, et même les Beta, et que les chances d'aboutir à une grossesse étaient moins élevées, les Omega mâles pouvaient aussi féconder, non seulement un autre Omega mâle ou femelle, mais aussi une Beta femelle et même une Alpha femelle.

Évidemment cela avait fait gronder. Les pros Alpha avaient discrédité ces recherches en minimisant les chances de pouvoir procréer entre Omega, et que ce n'était pas avec ça que l'espèce survivrait. De l'autre côté, certaines associations féministes n'avaient pas vu d'un bon oeil le fait que cette recherche puisse redonner du pouvoir aux Omega hommes sur les Betas et Alphas femmes. Même certains mouvements, comme Ome-garce, réputée pour être extrémiste, avait rejeté cette thèse sous prétexte que l'essence même d'un Omega et son "pouvoir" résidaient justement dans le fait de procréer, et qu'il était contre nature qu'il fait l'inverse.

Yuuri rendit son sourire à Viktor et vint lui caresser la joue. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur leur compte.

Il avait suffisamment souffert de leur condition d'Omega pour se restreindre encore plus pour des bien-pensants. Il se fichait si c'était considéré comme contre nature; il voulait avoir un enfant avec son mari. Et rien ne l'en empêcherait si ce n'était pas la biologie.

"Dans ce cas, autant essayer... Tes prochaines chaleurs sont dans douze jours, c'est ça?"

Viktor vint caresser la main de Yuuri, un petit air coquin dans les yeux.

"Et les tiennes dans trois semaines si je me souviens bien."

Le japonais lui répondit en lui grimpant dessus, léchant ses lèvres tandis que le russe vint agripper ses fesses.

"Je me demande lequel de nous deux tombera enceint le premier."

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ~ "

Viktor renversa alors leur position, et d'un baiser dans le cou, sonna un deuxième round.

* * *

 

Trois mois plus tard, tout le monde fut invité à l'appartement que partageait le couple marié.

Il y avait bien sûr Yurio et Yakov, mais également Mila, Georgie, Phichit, Chris et même Otabek. Bien que décimés aux quatre coins du monde, ils avaient tous été très curieux quand Viktor et Yuuri les avaient convié pour leur annoncer quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvait exprimer que de vive voix. Fortement incités à venir et leur donnant une excuse pour se voir, ils avaient donc cédé, et ainsi étaient-ils tous réunis en face du russe et du japonais qui se tenaient la main, celle qui ne tenait pas la coupe de champagne.

Très clairement, ils avaient une grande nouvelle, et le tigre russe n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense.

"Bon alors, vous la crachez votre pastille, c'est quoi la nouvelle?" Grogna-t-il en faisant tourner son verre de Champomy, puisqu'il était mineur.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent, un sourire complice s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles avant que ce ne soit Viktor qui prenne la parole en premier.

"En fait, on a deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. La première, c'est que Yuuri est enceint."

Même si cela était plus ou moins attendu, ou en tout cas une nouvelle du genre vu les circonstances, tous tombèrent des nus. Beaucoup n'étaient pas au courant que deux Omegas pouvaient avoir un enfant. La question de Chris comme quoi ils auraient fait appel à un donneur Alpha ou Beta ne les agaça même pas, et Yuuri se contenta de répondre que c'était bel et bien l'enfant de Viktor qu'il portait. Phichit explosa bien sûr de joie et s'empressa d'annoncer sur tous les réseaux sociaux la bonne nouvelle, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait déclencher une émeute.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, Yakov reprit;

"Et c'est quoi la deuxième bonne nouvelle alors?"

Les deux époux échangèrent un autre regard puis ce fut à Yuuri de prendre la parole;

"Viktor est enceint."

Celle-là, par contre, personne ne s'y était attendu, et même Phitchi en lâcha son téléphone.

Ils ne finiront jamais de surprendre le monde, c'était sûr.


End file.
